Cinta selain ngegame
by OurieChrome
Summary: Gamer yang ingin merubah diri karena disogok figuran ultraman oleh orangtua, tanpa sengaja bertemu belahan hati yang ternyata orang yang diam-diam sudah di sewa orang tuanya. Mesti senang apa nangis ni? Warning : OOC, AU, maybe Typo(s), Gamers!Eren, maybe humor, Sho-ai / BL Rivaille x Eren
1. Chapter 1

Tinggi, rambut coklat, mata hijau, putih, mulus, sexy *uhuk

Kriteria satu makhluk gamers ini.

Ya, seorang penggila game..

Tidak ada tujuan hidup sama sekali. Yang paling ia impikan sekarang hanyalah sebuah dua buah figuran ultraman, hero kesayangan ABG ini.

Hidupnya keras. Sangat. Dikarenakan kecintaannya kepada game game PC maupun PS ataupn sejenisnya, membuat nya tumbuh menjadi anak yang rajin.

Rajin bolos.

Yap, demi menyelesaikan Quest2 tersedia, ia rela menghabiskan waktunya di kamar ataupun di warnet duduk didepan komputer kesayangannya.

Karena akan anak lelaki sematang wayang(?) *:v * nya ini, tidak heran bila orang tuanya stress untuk mengurusnya..

"eren" panggil mamanya genit-genit . "ayo kesini sebentar"

"ada apa siih ma?" makhluk ini, sebutlah ia eren, merasa konsentrasinya terganggu akan panggilan tersebut, membuatnya terkena serangan panah cinta dari colosal titan, prajurit terganas di game yang sedang ia mainkan..

"ayolah ikut saja" ditariknya tangan kurus nan mungil milik anaknya itu.

"tunggu ma! Di pause dulu!" anaknya meronta dan melepaskan genggaman itu lalu mengambil joy stick nya untuk memberhentikan sementara game yang sedang dijalankannya.

Dibawanya anaknya keluar dari habitatnya. Sang anak masih terheran-heran ada apa mengapa bagaimana dimana dan sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan emak kandungnya ini. Ia lihat sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran harian isu tentang penceraian para selebritis. Mantaf.

"aah eren. Kesini ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan"

"bi..bicara yah?"

"kamu pindah sekolah yaa?"

"pi..pindah?"

"sekolah asrama"

"asrama?"

"khusus cowok"

"co..co..cowok?

"dan tidak ada game?"

Mulut Eren membulat

"nah nah loh? Kok..kok gitu yaah?!"

"masih nanya lagi! Liat kelakuanmu nak. Candu mu terhadap game buat ayah resah. Ntah jadi apa kamu kelak!"

"tapi yah.. Eren sudah menggantinya dengan hasil nilai yang baik"

Yaah, meski sering bolos dan lebih mementingkan menyelesaikan game, nilai rapornya bisa dikatakan selalu memuaskan. Ajaib.

"ayah tau! Tapi kalau nilaimu bagus sikapmu begitu juga gak ada artinya. Ayah hanya menyembuhkan candumu dgn game saja"

Eren manyun

"kalau kamu lulus, ayah belikan figuran ultraman"

Eren langsung nangis haru

Mengacungkan jempol kanan

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Cinta selain Game © Ourie**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe Typo(s), humor, Sho-ai / BL, RivaEren**

**Dislike? Don't read it**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sudah 2 hari berlalu, pendaftarannya udh komplit. Semua pembiayaan telah terselesaikan. Tinggal menjebloskan gamers satu ini kesekolah elit yang bernama "Scouting High School" ini

Bengong sebentar. Ia ratap sekolah dengan 4 lantai ini. hanya _WWOOOOOOOOWWW _ yang terlintas di benanya. Berjalan ia kedalam, lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Lalu, disambutlah ia dengan seorang kepala sekolah dari sekolah tersebut.

"kau yg bernama eren jaegar?"

"ya.. saya sendiri"

"ayahmu telah banyak cerita macam-macam tentangmu. Katanya kamu murid berprestasi tapi karena kecanduanmu terhadap sesuatu, maka kamu ingin diajarkan kedisiplinan. Tapi melihat dirimu yang seperti ini, kamu sepertinya bukan orang yang terlalu nakal ya?"

"aah.. saya jarang berinteraksi disekolah dan belum pernah dapat catatan hitam. Yah, paling saja absen saya saja yang banyak kosong..ehehe" digaruk nya kepalanya.. bukan karena gatal. Sebenarnya kutu dikepalanya sedang memadu ciinta membuatnya kegelian *gakding

"humm..hum.. saya mengerti. Ayo silahkan masuk" sambil mengangguk-angguk, dibawanya lah eren kedalam ruang megah itu.

Didalam, ia disambut udara dingin dan sebuah lampu raksasa yang berkilau. Saking kilaunya, author tdk bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata..

Mampus tuh mata

"maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Panggil saja Pixis"

"baik, Pixis-san"

"kau mau jalan-jalan dulu atau langsung menuju kamar saja?"

"saya ingin kekamar saja dahulu. Jalan-jalannya setelah saya membereskan semua barang-barang saya"

"hum..boleh boleh. Mari saya antarkan keresepsionisnya"

_huh?_

Eren melongo. _INI SEKOLAH ATAU HOTEL?_

"setelah itu, jiika mau silahkan menggunakan lift yang ada disebelah sana"

_SERIUSAN INI SEKOLAH ATAU HOTEL?!_

* * *

"kamar 305 ya?" matanya sibuk mencari kamar dengan plat(?) nomor yang sesuai dengan kunci yang diberiikan oleh resepsionis. Tep..tep..tep.. langkahnya berhenti didepan pintu yang ia cari-cari. Sebelumnya ia telah di beritahu bahwa ia memiliki teman sekamar sehiingga bila ia ingin masuk harus di ketuk dahulu.

Namun, karena saat mengetuk ia tidak mendapat respon, ia pun berpikir sepertinya teman sekamarnya sedang pergi keluar. Clek, pintu terbuka, disambutnya udara dingin yang diproduksi oleh AC-san. Dilemparkannya kopernya, ia hempaskan badannya ke tempat tidurnya dan diambilkannya PSP kesayangann...eeh..tunggu... PSP?

***FLASHBACK***

**_Ayah : eren! Ini sudah jam 3!_**

**_Eren : yaelah kan masuknya besok!_**

**_Ayah : lebih cepat lebih baik nak!_**

**_Eren : yaa tunggu tunggu! *memasukan baju, CD, handphone, manga, PSP 'selipan' , De el el*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkutuk dirimu Eren

* * *

Geser sana geser sini bolak balik guling guling jungkit-jungkit salto kayang, berulang kali ia lakukan demi mendapat posisi mantaf untuk bermain. Dengan lihai tanganya menekan tombol-tombol tersedia. Cara nya menekan sungguh berseni. Penuh tempo. Mungkin ia bisa lolos masuk klub musik..

_Tit tut tit tut tut, tit tut tit tut tit tut_

*nyanyiin dengan lagu liihat kebunku*

"aaazz... bosan..." ia pun bangkit dan mencoba memutar pingganggnya yang terasa pegal itu. Sekali-sekali juga kepalanya ia geleng-geleng juga. **Kriiuukkk**

"jam 5? Jadwal jam 7 makan malam ya? Masih lama. jalan.. jalan-jalan sebentar aja kali yaa? atau mandi dulu aja kali yaa? Mandi dulu aja yaa?"

Dibukanya langsung baju kemeja yang ia kenakan itu dan **JREENG** terlihatlah tubuh maskulin pria bermata _emerald_ itu. Terlihat jelas dada bidang dan bentuk indah dari badanya. Kulit putih nan mulus tapi berbulu.

Belum juga ia melangkah kekamar mandi dan** BLEGAR!** Pintu terbuka..

Pintu kamar yang belum terkunci.

Eren berkumandang

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" jeritan dari surga. Layaknya jeritan seorang banci yang dicabut bulu kakinya.

Sementara makhluk berambut cempak yang membuka pintu itu hanya bisa spechless melihat eren yang sedang telanjang dada (beruntung ia gunakan handuk diibawah)

Mulut mangap. Muka pokerface. Melotot dalem2 bulu ketiak nya Eren..

Panjang sumpah

"MONYET! SIAPA LU!" makhluk itu pekik-pekik. Mulutnya jadi melebar. Urat nadinya muncul dimana-mana (termasuk pantat)

"LU YANG BUKA-BUKA GAK PAKE WASSALAM, KAMFRET!"

"LAH INI JUGA KAMAR GUE LU YANG GAK ADA SANTUN MASUK KEKAMAR GUE! INI APA-APAAN PAKAI ACARA BUGIL PARTY SEGALA! OUT OUT OUT!"

"PLIS INI JUGA KAMAR GUE GEPLAK!"

"KAMAR LU?! SERIUS GUE GAK ADA KAMAR SEKAMAR NYONG! PENGHUNI KAMAR INI CUMA GUE!"

"JADI LU TEMAN SEKAMAR GUE?! OMAIGAT! GUE SHOCK!"

"TEMAN SEKAMAR?! LU ANAK BARUNYA!"

"HO'OH NYET!"

"GAK KEREN BANGET!"

"OOH LU KEREN GITU? IRI YAHH!"

"BULU KETEK LU PANJANG! GAK SUDI GUE NYIUMNYA!"

"KAMFRET LU SUDI EMANG GUE! AWAS, GUE MAU MANDI!"

"ITU HANDUK GUE!"

"YAELAH PINJEM NGAPA!"

"BADAN LU BAU TERASI NYET!"

"DIEM LU!"

**BLAM!**

Tertutup sudah pintu, pintu wc ku~

Dengan raut muka kesal, ia berjalan sambil berhentak-hentak ria menuju kamar mandi, ingiin menghilangkan daki-daki yang melekat ditubuhnya. Makhluk yang sempat spechless tadi langsung menutup pintu dan merebahkan dirinya kekasur. Masih membayangkan rambut-rambut panjang yang tumbuh dan bersarang di ketiak pria sexy tadi.

* * *

"eren jaegar?"

"jean kirstein?"

Keduanya sedang memperliihatkan kartu namanya masing-masing.

"kau teman sekamarku? Sulit dipercaya" makhluk tadi yang bernama jean itu langsung tepuk jidat. Diusap-usapnya keringat yang meleleh dikeningnya.

"memang aku bisa percaya ternyata sperti mu jadi teman sekamarku?" eren langsung geleng-geleng.

"cih" Jean berdecih "kenapa kamu sampai dibawa kesekolah ini?"

"kenapa? Karena ini ni" si mata _emerald _ langsung menampakan Benda elektro yang sudah tidak asing ini.

"P..PSP?"

"lebih tepatnya game"

"ga..game?"

"aku candu bermain game. Jadinya sering bolos sekolah. Karena itu aku dibawa ke sekolah asrama"

"ngapain juga lu jadi bolos gara-gara game?"

"gimana lagi.. gue hikki gak punya teman.. teman gue didunia maya semua"

"trus ini PSP?"

"bawa diam-diam lah"

"waktu hidup lu bisa hilang setengah"

"biarin dimarahin. Asal nilai gue mantep aja beres kok"

"emang mudah lu kira dapat nilai baik disini? Guru nya ngeri sumpah"

Pemuda kualat. Membicarakan guru yang telah memberi mu ilmu tidak baik nak.

"ngeri gimana?"

"pada sakit semua.. ada yang sadis kuadrat, ilmuwan gila, jago ngendus, ada sih satu yang normal tapi sekali menyontek matilah riwayat"

"trus, masalahnya apaan?"

"lu anak baru sih mana ngerti apa-apa. Wali kelas gue juga ngerinya azzz susah diucapin. Kalau sudah dipanggil kekantor olehnya, jangan berharap pulang hidup-hidup"

"ma..maksud lu? Di gebukin?"

"gak juga sih.. banyak anak yang sehabis pulang dipanggil olehnya nangis-nangis. Gue juga pernah jadi korban"

"lu diapain?"

"rapor gue disobek"

"lu anak gak bener sih"

"kamfret enggaklah! Lah gue cuma nyiramin bunga kebanyakan airnya langsung diazab. Yaah, meski hukuman gue termasuk hukuman ringan"

"RINGAN KATA LU?! Itu rapor disobek? Gak lapor gitu?!"

"laah kalau untuk mendisiplinkan gak bakal ada yang protes"

"iya juga sih.. trus rapor lu gimana?"

"rapor bisa buat ulang. Tinggal bayar beres aja. Nilainya tetep aman sih"

"lah tapi untuk kuliah kan perlu"

"kan gue bilang nilainya aman! Udh disalin sama tu makhluk"

"yaah bagus sih kalau gitu"

"udah jam 7. Gak makan?"

"ngajak gue makan?"

"gak, ngajak lu dansa! Mau ngapain lagi? Ini mau jam 7 ntar ngantri! Emang lu tau dimana tempat makannya?"

"kok lu bisa baik?"

"lu browsing sendiri"

Jean langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Disusul oleh Eren dan mereka berdua langsung saja pergi menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Ruang masih hampa. Belum terlihat banyak murid-murid yang sedang mengambil lauk pauk favoritenya. Karena kesempatan mereka pergi menuju tempat menu makanan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Tersedia disana 4 sehat 5 sempurna. Komplit

Minumannya juga banyak macamnya. Benar-benar sekolah elit barangnya barang mutakhir semua.

"eren...makanmu it..."

"lu manggil namaku?!"

"lebih enak dipanggil bang! Males gue panggil panjang2!"

"ok deh...jean"

"JIJAY! MUKA LU JANGAN MERAH GITU!"

"gue gak pernah manggil langsung nama orang!"

"ooh kisahnya gue orang spesial?"

.

.

Kolosal titan langsung jaipongan

.

.

"KATA-KATA LU! MERINDING WOY!" eren langsung jaga jarak, takut diserang.

"KAMFRET! GAK GITU JUGA MAKSUD GUE! OTAK LU PERLU DICUCI ! ISINYA NEGATIVE SMUA! JANGAN-JANGAN KASET BOKEP GUE KESELIP DISANA!"

"GAKLAH DING! MATA GUE MASIH SUCI BEGINI! UDAH, GUE LAPAR!"

"lapar gimana! Nasi aja lu Cuma ambil 2 sendok"

"saya gak biasa makan banyak-banyak mas"

"JEAN!" terdengar teriakan dari sebrang sana, memotong argumen-argumen dari 2 pemuda sexi ini. Yah, seorang cowo macho dengan rambut pirang sedang melambaikan tanganya ke Jean.

"OOH! REINER! Mau makan disitu?"

"oo..okelah" eren setuju-setuju saja. Yah dia belum ada teman untuk berinteraksi.

Dua sejoli ini cepat-cepat pergi menuju ketempat kelompotan dimana manusia bernama Reiner yang dipanggil Jean menetap. Terdapat 3 orang disana. Salah satunya ialah Reiner dan ada seorang berambut hitam dan berambut setengah biksu (gak botak sepenuhnya) disebelahnya.

"lah? Ini siapa?" sang setengah biksu boncel pun bertanya.

"oh ini? Hewan peliharaan gue" sambil diusap-usapnya kepala eren tanpa kelembutan.

Kunyek jadinya..

"yang bener lah!" dijitaknya teman disebelahnya ini "Teman sekamarnya Jean kirstein. Saya murid baru disekolah ini dan akan mulai bersekolah besok"

"ooh murid baru? Nanti masuk kelas mana?" si rambut hitam pun mulai mengikuti pembicaraan

"uhm.. I-A seperti..nyaa"

"SEKELAS?!" Jean sesak ditempat. "YANG BENAR?!"

"ooh gue gak bilang yaa tadi?"

"walaah ternyata kita sekelas! Salam kenal, Reiner Braun" diberikannya tanyanya kepada Eren untuk ucapan salam kenal

"Bertholdt Hoover" Singkat Si rambut hitam bernama berholdt. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Connie Springer. Semoga bisa akrab!" lanjut si setengah Biksu satu ini dengan gaya winku nya, membuat Eren ngeri.

"aah..salam kenal. Eren Jaegar"

"humm..humm.. Eren yaa? Bagaimana menurutmu sekolah ini?" tanya si Reiner sambil berangguk-angguk

"kenapa? Yaah gimana yaa? ada alasan khusus agar membuat kepribadianku sedikit berubah" Eren cuma cengir.

"berubah? Kau berandalan?" Biksu Connie, kasian di hina terus sama author panggil sajalah Connie, mulai angkat bicara sepertinya ia cukup ingin tau tentang teman baru sekaligus teman sekelasnya ini kelak.

"yaah, dibilang berandalan aku juga jarang berinteraksi. Aku tidak pernah berkelahi. Tidak pernah terlibat masalah yang seperti itu. Tapi, karena aku sering bolos sekolah mungkin saja bisa dibilang begitu yaa? ahahaha" jelasnya dengan tawa hambar.

"kau sering bolos sekolah? Kenapa begitu? Kalau kau terbiasa bolos disekolah lama, kau bisa kesusahan mengikuti tingkat kedisiplinan dari sekolah ini. Sekolah ini cukup sadis peraturannya"

"kau benar, Reiner. Lantas karena itulah aku pindah kesini. Orangtuaku memintaku untuk sedikit berubah. Yah, ditanya mengapa sih kalian mungkin agak kaget ya. Aku salah satu remaja kecanduan ngegame"

"ngegame? Bisa kubayangkan dikamarmu pasti banyak lilitan kabel" sang Berthold berucap menyuapkan suapan selanjutnya dari makan malamnya.

Pemuda dengan _Brown hair _ itu hanya garuk-garuk pantat. Sepertinya penafsiran Berthold terhadap Eren memang kenyataan.

"tapi sama saja kalau kau mau mendisiplinkan tapi masih membawa PSP, dasar kualat"

"berisik Jean! Toh aku juga udah netapin untuk memainkannya setiap Sabtu Minggu atau saat bosan saja. Gini-gini aku juga niat buat berubah ya!"

"yaah susah juga lah ngilangin candu begitu. Rasanya kan gak enak banget. Apalagi kalau dipaksa. Tapi kalau kamu memang niat sih sepertinya hal itu tidak apa-apa" Ujar Connie menghela nafas.

Yaah, memang niat kalau tidak di sogok dengan ultraman.

"aah, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa sekolah ini terlalu disiplin?" Eren mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"bisa dibilang begitu. Bangun pagi pukul setengah lima terus ngumpul dilapangan disuruh _push up _selama 20 kali kompak. Lalu bersih-bersih lapangan, yah mungkin kelas kita aja karena wali kelas yang _freak clean _begitu" jelas si Berthold, masih asik mengunyah makan malamnya.

"terus acara sehari-hari nya apa saja? Jam berapa sekolahnya usai? Setelah usai ada kegiatan apa?" Eren mulai kepo terhadap sekolah barunya.

"usai nya sih mungkin sekitar jam 3. Kalau kegiatan setelah sekolah yaah tidak ada. Siswa bebas mau ngapain asal tidak keluar pekarangan sekolah. Sudah disediakan lapangan bila ada yang mau bermain dihalaman" sambung lagi si Berthold.

"aah begitu" respon Eren singkat. Ia lanjutkan menikmati waktu makan malamnya. Sepertinya sekolahnya cukup menarik juga dan lebih ia penasaran dengan wali kelasnya yang sadis kuadra plus plus cinta kebersihan. Seperti apakah dia, itulah yang terus dipikirkan Eren.

* * *

Sudah pagi, sinar mentari nya menyilaukan mata Eren sehingga membuatnya terbangun "hhmmppp" berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memutar kiri dan kekanan pinggangnya. Dicobanya melebarkan matanya tapi karena jiwanya masih setengah menginggau membuat matanya masih terasa berat. Ingin rasanya ia kembali kemimpi indahnya namun mengingat bahwa hari pertama sekolah ia tidak ingin dianggap anak tidak baik didepan teman maupun gurunya untuk perawalan.

"jam 7. Satu jam lagi kelas dimul-"

Hening. Dia langsung hening.

_Bangun pagi pukul setengah lima terus ngumpul dilapangan disuruh push up selama 20 kali kompak._

_Bangun pagi pukul setengah lima terus ngumpul dilapangan disuruh push u..._

_Bangun pagi pukul setengah lima terus ngumpul..._

_Bangun pagi pukul setengah lima..._

**DEMI BISUL DIPANTAT BAPAKNYA TITAN!**

Eren langsung melihat ranjang disebelahnya. Yaah, tentu saja makhluk bernafas selain dia dikamar itu sudah lenyap. Panik, tentu saja. Dengan cepat tapi pasti, tunggang langgang ia berlari menuju kamar.

Azab menantimu Eren.

* * *

**_GEBRAK_**

Pintu surga terbuka..

Bukan, maksudnya pintu ruang makan.

Berjalanlah seorang pemuda dengan mantapnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren.

"EREEEENNN!" ditengah kepedihan yang ia rasakan, lantas Eren langsung mencari suara yang memanggilnya. Aah, Jean di sebelah sana. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri meja itu.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

"KEPARAT KAU JEAN!" langsung saja sirambut coklat mendaratkan tinjuan ke pipi Jean yang terawat dengan sempurna itu.

"UHHOOOKK! NGAPAIN LU HAH?!"

"KENAPA LU GAK BANGUNIN GUE TADI HAH?!"

"BANGUNIN GIMANA?" sang korban protes tidak terima ditonjok dengan alasan yang tidak.. yah tidak begitulah(?)

"GUE JADI GAK IKUT PUSH UP! GIMANA JADINYA GUE DIMATA GURU-GURU KALAU GUE BEGINI, EDAN?!"

"UDAH BEGO!"

"LAAH KENAPA GUE GAK BANGUN KALAU GITU?!"

"MIMPI LU TUH DALANGNYAI!"

_Hah?_

"mimpi?" cengo sebentar

"_jean.. hmmpp annhh j...je... jangan..aah... tidak... hhnmmm... _APAAN MAKSUD LU NGIGGAU DILUAR UMURLU?! SUMPAH BENERAN KASET BOKEP GUE NYELIP DI PALA LU! MANA LU NYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMA GUE!"

_Eeh?_

"ngiggau, diluar umur?"

Aah.. dia lupa tadi dia mimpi basah

"PIKIRIN SENDIRI NGAPA KALAU GUE LANGSUNG LARI! GUE GAK NAPSU SAMA LU! SEKARANG ADA JARAK DIANTAR KITA! TITIK SEBESAR KEPALA!"

"LAAAH! TAPI JEAN DIMIMPI GUE ITU PEREMPUAN KOK SUMPAH! BUKAN ELU!"

_"BOHONG! MASA DIRAEP CEWEK?!"_ Jean membatin histeris.

"DIAM NGAPA! KEDENGARAN KELAS LAIN! PEMBICARAAN KALIAN TAK SENONOH!" Connie yang berada disamping Jean sudah menutup telinganya dalem-dalem, takut gendang telinganya pecah. Santai aja, gendang di musholla sebagai gantinya.

"wali kelas sudah mengetahui keterlambatamu, Eren. Pesan nya kau diminta setelah ini keruangannya. Ruangan guru ada dilantai ini dilorong sebelah kiri. Cari saja papan yang tertulis " Reiner hanya menghela nafas, cukup cemas dengan siksaan yang akan menimpa pemuda didepannya ini.

"aah.. begitukah..." Eren langsung pucat pasi. Keringat langsung meluncur dari jidatnya. Mengingat temannya yang mengatakan wali kelasnya sadis, dia langsung meneguk lidah, menghela nafas.

Habislah sudah.

Kehidupan indah nan elok yang diinginkannya telah sirna.

Menjadi 'murid teladan' tak mungkin lagi untuk disandangnya.

Ajal telah menantinya.

Harapannya hanya satu

_Bantu gua ultraman_

**_TBC_**

* * *

AYAYAYAY! Inilah FF pertama saya 8'DD

Belum ada unsur dagdigdug nya? CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA, OK? *winku

MAAF SANG ISTRI BELUM MENEMUI SUAMI TERCINTAH!

MAAF BILA KEPENDEKAN!

MAAF GAJE, GARING,TYPO!

MAAF TERDAPAT KATA YANG TERTULIS SINGKAT!

MAAF KALAU RAPOR DISOBEK MASIH BISA DIDAUR ULANG!

Sumpah, gak tau mau punishment yang gimana. Saya gak bisa membayangkan punishment teringan yang akan dilakukan Rivaille. Gak tau jalan pikir tu makhluk. Serius.

Saya gak tau juga sih mengenai rapok disobek didaur ulang atau semacam begitu diperbolehkan. Karena ini FF saya, jangan protes :'3

Karena saya baru, saya minta kritik nya yaa 8'DD

oh yaa disinii Eren dan kawan-kawan seangkatan kelas 1 SMA, tolong digaris bawahi, pupupupu~

Silahkan review *gak juga gak apa-apa :'DDDDDDDD

BABAY! #meroket


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dag dag dag dig dug dug_**

Waktunya buka *woi!

Sorry, ngaco. Itu suaranya debaran hati Eren.

Perlahan dan sempoyongan dia menuju ruangan wali kelas tersayang. Yah, pelan-pelan banget biar lama. Cerdas.

Berjalan seperti robot, kaku. Mana bagong lagi. Lantai lorong sekolah udah jadi basah akibat ulahnya keringat jahil yang seenaknya mengucur dari kulit Eren ini. Dasarlah proses ekresi satu ini.

Baru saja dia akan memulai hari-harinya disekolah terelit ini, sepertinya perilakunya akan dianggap sangat buruk dimata wali kelasnya. Kan niatnya disini juga lulus dengan moral yang baik. Yah, bukan masalah moralnya ini yang bikin Eren cemas. Biasanya Eren santai aja kalau berhadapan dengan guru. Mungkin kegelisahannya karena jampi-jampi dari 4 sekawan barunya itu yang membuat ia begini tidak nyaman.

**_ 'wali kelas kita kan sadis kuadrat'_**

tamatlah sudah makhluk Eren Jaegar

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Cinta selain ngegame © Ourie**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe Typo(s), humor, Sho-ai / BL, RivaEren**

**Dislike? Don't read it**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_ 'Alamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk'_**

**_'Inikah ruangannya'_**

Sang Eren Jaegar sudah berada didepan pintu, tentu saja pintu ruangan Wali kelasnya.

Tertera jelas papan itu tertulis **"RIVAILLE"**

Mau diketuknya, tapi takut. Takut sama kiamat sugra yang kan menjemput dirinya. _Aaahhaahh..._ Tarik nafas, Eren. _HUMMMPPHHH!_ Keluarkan...

**_DUUUTTTTTT!_**

Ok, beban perut udah keluar, sekarang mari kita mengetok..

**Tok tok ketok tok**

"masuk"

**_ITU SUARANYA!_**

Mendengar suaranya yang berat nan indah itu, bisa dia bayangkan betapa kokohnya dan tebalnya dada bidang milik sang wali kelas. Berapa lapis? RATUSAN!

Diraihnya kenop pintu..

Dan **KLEK!**

Disambutlah ia aroma lavender yang menenangkan kegalauannya saat itu. HAAYUUUUUUMMM BANGET! Merasakan sensasi ruang berAC ditambah kekinclongan ubin-ubinnya, membuat Eren betah disana. Tak lupa pula sebuah papan yang tertera dengan motonya.

**"Saya selalu benar. Kalau saya salah, kembali dengan kalimat awal"**

_'Gile lu ndro?'_

Tapi yang membuat Eren terkejut, ia melihat sesosok penampakan.

Penampakan yang sedang menungging.

Memamerkan bokong indahnya.

Dibawah lemari berkas-berkas yang tak diketahuinya.

Pakai celemek.

Pakai masker.

Tak lupa kemoceng keramat ditangan.

Dan lagi, **KUNTET.**

**_'OOH_****' **pikir Eren.

_'Dia salah satu tukang sapu'_

_ 'Berarti sedang keluar?'_

Aah, si kuntet langsung menghadap Eren yang berdiri manis didepan pintu.

Menatap tajam. Setajam silet.

"Aah anoo.. Tukang sapu. Maaf, kalau boleh tau kemana ya?" Dengan santun si 'Emerald' bertanya, tak ingin lagi dianggap anak tidak baik dimata orang lain, apalagi tukang sapu.

Entah perasaan Eren saja, tukang sapu itu terlihat shock dan menatap Eren lebih tajam lagi, lebih dari silet. Gunting kuku kali yaa.

Diam

Tukang sapu gak jawab.

Tukang sapu berhenti bekerja.

Tukang sapu masih nungging.

Mata Eren tertuju bokong itu.

Mengingatnya pada heroine berambut merah body sexy dari Anime yang nyaris menggodanya dibulan puasa.

Siapa dia?

Mari kita _skip_ saja pertanyaan itu.

Tukang sapu masih dalam keadaann diam tanpa kata. Dahinya berkerut, membuat Eren gemas mau menyetrikanya, plus-plus kispray. Sebenarnya Eren sedikit takut melihatnya. _'kok ni pembokat mukanya ngeri daripada Heli ya?'_

Jangan salahkan dia yang dikaruniai wajah begitu, Eren

Yang gak tau, Heli badak tetangganya Eren.

Ah, tukang sapu itu bangkit.

Berjalan menuju Eren menetap.

Dilihat baik-baik, benar sekali! Pendek banget! 160-an mungkin. Mungkin! Karena bisa juga dibawah 160 :v

Sambil melipatkan tangannya kedada, menatap Eren keatas (Author ketawa dulu *bunuh) dan menatap Eren dalam-dalam membuat Eren serasa dilaser, dan serasa si tukang melakukan telepati terhadap si empunya mata _emerald_

_Kugigit kau_

Tukang sapu menyondongkan badan sebelah kanannya dan seperti memperlihatkan sebuah tanda nama yang menyangkut dibajunya.

Karena keminusan matanya, membuat Eren harus menyipit dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_ 'Shit'_**

Mampus

Tertempel jelas tulisan itu disana

**'RIVAILLE'**

Demi kolor bolong bapak Rustam

Eren mau bunuh diri

Jabatan 'Tukang Sapu' yang ia berikan resmi lepas

Tanpa sengaja Eren menginjak-injak harga diri sang wali kelas tercinta

Yaa, dialah..

Tukang sapu itu..

Wali kelasnya

Eren kena karma.

Mulut Eren membulat. Beruntung tak ada lalat yang sudi memasukinya. Mukanya mulai membiru, sesak napas. Berharap _'Ren, pingsan Ren.. Pingsan__sekarang dong!'_

"Eren Jaegar?"

Si kun...

Lebih baik panggil saja wali kelas mulai sekarang

Sang wali kelas pun akhirnya membuka mulut, melepaskan masker, melemparkan pertanyaan pada bocah yang sudah memutih didepannya. Eren cuma mengangguk cepat. Sekitar 3 kali lah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tukang sapu?"

**Krek**

Yang ditanya malah langsung membatu

Oh tidak... Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak sengaja mengira wali kelasnya ini seorang Pembokat. Kalau ditatap seperti itu, siapa juga yang tidak takut? Apadaya sang murid sempat berpikir wali kelasnya ini setinggi Wall Trost, dan bayangan itu langsung BUYAR melihat ternyata sang wali kelas hanya setinggi telinga mungilnya. Mukanya emang seram, tapi yaah...yah... Ganteng sih. Eren sempat terpesona. Ekhem..

"Maafka..n sa..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Jaegar"

**_"SIAPA SURUH PAKAI CELEMEK PEGANG KEMOCENG NUNGGING-NUNGGING GAK JELAS , HAH?!"_**

Maunya bilang begitu, gak jadi.

Jaegar muda masih sayang nyawa.

"Habis, anda... Penampilan anda, sir"

"Apa yang salah dengan penampilan saya?"

**_"GUE JADI SALAH PAHAM, KUNTET"_**

Sekali lagi ia urungkan niat tuk mengutarakanya.

"Yaah... Saya murid baru disini jadi... Kan saya.. tidak tau"

Asli, selama ia bernafas dan selagi ia sanggup berjalan, tak pernah ia sama sekali kaku berbicara dengan guru. Disekolah lamanya ia normal aja berbicara dengan guru.

**_Guru : Jaegar, bersihkan halaman belakang_**

**_Eren : Humm.._**

**_Guru : Ini sapunya_**

**_Eren : Taruh disitu._**

Saking normalnya, sang guru dibuat nangis. Meroket keruang kepala sekolah minta ngundur diri. Gimana lagi, Jaegar muda saat itu sedang asik bulanmadu dengan PSP kesayangannya, tak peduli dengan perintah guru. Sapu tak berdosa terlantar begitu saja. Orang tuanya langsung bersalto ria menerima kabar anget-anget ini. Maklumi dia, gamer akut.

Tapi kali ini beda.

Pandangan Rivaille ini sama sekali membuatnya tak berkutik. Ia sudah sering melihat wajah amukan seorang guru yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya. Kaliini beda, amukan Rivaille ini sensasinya sungguh berbeda. Marah dalam diam. Tidak pernah Eren berurusan dengan guru seperti ini. Ahaah...

"Kau tahu, Jaegar?"

"A..apa, sir?"

"Berapa kali kau melakukan kesalahan?"

Ooh, tersadar bahwa hukumannya akan menjadi dobel.

"Du..a...Sir"

"Tidak, tiga"

**_'HHAAAH?!' _**

"Lantai ruangan kotor karena sepatumu"'

**_'CUMA ITU BOS?!'_**

Ooh, tersadar kembali bahwa hukumannya malah jadi triple

"Maafkan saya, sir!" Eren langsung loncat mundur dari ruangan wali kelasnya dan menggesek-geseknya ke alas kaki didepan ruang itu.

"Hukuman mu 3 kali lipat, Jaegar"

**_'saya tau itu, pak'_**

* * *

_Krik Krik Krik_

Jangkrik disana sedang latihan paduan suara.

Eren masih saja duduk menung disofa hijau ruangan wali kelas.

Sang wali kelas hanya santainya meneguk seccangkir kopi panas miliknya. Kali ini pakaiannya sudah seperti seorang wali kelas yang 3B.

Bersahaja, Berwibawa, dan Bertanggung jawab (hanya seperti)

Tapi ada sedikit benar juga sih

Sedangkan sang murid hanya duduk manis. Sejak tadi ia tidak ada diperintahkan apa-apa dari gurunya itu. Tak ada topik pembicaraan. Ruangan itu begitu sunyi. Eren bingung apa selanjutnya. Padahal sudah 15 menit ia didalam tapi kerja'annya hanya duduk saja.

25 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai._ 'Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan, pak?!' _Jerit Eren.

Tentu saja didalam hati.

"Anu.. Sir.." Eren memulai percakapan. Tak enak rasanya hanya berdiam-diam saja baginya. Suasananya kerasa kurang afdol. "Sebenarnya anda ingin melakukan apa terhadap saya?" Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu terasa Ambigu untuk Author.

Meneguk dahulu kopinya dan mentap si rambut coklat didepannya. Meletakan cangkirnya diatas meja dan mulai berbicara.

"Pahit"

**_'Bego lu' _**

"Kau mau saya apakan?"

**_"Tentu saja ingin biarkan saya pulang, Pak!"_**

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu tersangkut ditenggorokannya, tak bisa keluar. Kalau dipandang tajam begitu mana bisa main jujur-jujuran.

"Yaah.. Saya tidak tahu Sir. Itu terserah anda karena anda yang punya hak. Kalau saya minta yang tidak-tidak, bisa jadi anda tidak puas" Jawab Eren logis. Maklum, karena Bahasa Indonesianya dirapor dapat 98

Tunggu, Eren sekarang tinggal dimana?

Jangan ditanya karena semua hal bisa terjadi di FF ini.

"Hum..Begitu" Rivaille, si wali kelas hanya menjawab datar. Ia ambil kopi didepannya itu dan bangkit menuju Eren berada. **DEG, **keringat langsung mengucur. Saat-saat dihukum disekolah lama, ia sama sekali tidak ada merasa takut maupun gugup seperti ini. Melihat mata sang wali kelas yang hitam dan sipit itu, ia seperti ingin ditikam sadis olehnya. Pikiran Eren rasanya kok berlebihan banget ya?

"Uhm..Sir, ada apa?" Eren memberanikan diri untuk bertanya saat Rivaille sudah berada tepat didepannya membawa secangkir kopi panasnya. Dan **SPLAAASHH!**

_FREE TALK KAREPMU TALK! *abaikan_

Eren langsung basah.

Seragam yang awalnya bewarna biru itu pun tercampur dengan warna hitam kecoklatan.

Cengo..

Bengong..

Melongo..

3 menjadi 1

Mengetahui kalau ia disirami.

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Rivaille.

Dan yang menjadi bawahannya.

Mana panas lagi.

"PAA...PAANASSS!" Eren histeris. Ia segera mengibaskan tanganya yang serasa meletup. Tak lupa pula ia menghembus-hembus kulitnya. "Apa yang anda lakukan, sir?!"

"Kau bilang terserah aku"

"Tapi kan gak gini juga hukuma-"

"Masih ada yang lain lagi, Jaegar"

**_"What the hell!"_**

"Yang lain..?

"3 kali lipat, Jaegar. Mau protes?"

**_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_**

Mana ia tau kalau dibeginikan.

Bagaimana jadinya kalau kulitnya nanti mengelupas saking panasnya?

Dan parahnya entah sang wali kelas ingin tanggung jawab atau tidak.

"Ba..Baiklah, sir" Pasrahnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku minta kau split"

Jantungnya langsung kejang-kejang

**_'GILA LU?!'_**

"HAAAH?! S..SIR... TUNGGU DULU!

"Protes?"

Kan, ditatap kayak begitu lagi.

Tapi, disuruh split?

"SAA...SAYA TIDAK BISA, SIR!"

"PROTES?!" Kali ini ia menekankan kalimatnya. Eren langsung merinding.

Bangkitlah segera si Eren Jaegar. _'__**TATAKAE, REN! TATAKAE!'**_batinnya. Berdiri tegak dan mulai melebarkan kakinya. Ia akan mencoba split ? Mana author tau. Dia asal ambil posisi. **_'TATAKAE, EREN!' _**Ia mulai moto keramatnya.

Perlahan-lahan, kakinya mulai melebar. Takut celananya robek, apalagi diibagian yang fatal. Padahal masih baru. Melebarkan kakinya lagi dan lagi. Sial, selangkangannya mulai perih membuatnya merintih sakit. Uukkhh.. Tak apa, Eren. Demi wali kelas tercinta. Walau alasan pengorbanannya kurang jelas juga.

"Sir..Segini saja yaa?" Bujuk Eren. Dia sudah rasakan nyeri-nyeri gimana gitu di selangkangan.

"Tidak, split mu masih belum sempurna"

**_' NIAT NYIKSA LU?!' _**kedengaran lagi jeritan hatinya.

"Sir... Saya..T..Tak sanggup lagi..."

Ohh, kalimat barusan membuat pikiran kita melenceng kesana.

SADAR, EREN SEDANG SPLIT, BUKAN YANG LAIN!

"Hum.. Benarkah? Kalau gitu, saya bantu"

**_'ASSEEEEEEEEEMMMM!'_**

**Nyut**, bunyi nyeri-nyeri selangkangan Eren. Tanpa babibu langsung dia menjerit. Punggungnya didorong Rivaille yang berniat membantunya split, dorongnya lembut kok.

Niat Rivaille ini terpujilah loh. Menolong sesama.

"SIR SIR SIR SIR! ADAW! U..UDAH SIR!" Eren sudah berkaca-kaca. Berharap sekali agar wali kelasnya untuk mengampuninya setelah melihat wajah kepedihaN Eren. Sayang, Rivaille cuek bebek. Masih asyik mendorong.

Anak orang bos, kasian.

"Sakit?"

**_'RASAKAN SENDIRI, BAHLOL!'_**

"AA...AM..PUN, SIR! UDAH!"

"Masih nakal?"

"GAK LAGI!"

"Demi apa?"

"DEMI YUPI, SUER!"

Kok percakapannya terkesan seperti emak menghukum anaknya yang tertangkap basah sedang membaca majalah selipan bapak tirinya ya?

_Gak_

_Gak_

_Gak kuat_

**Brak!**

Eren tak sengaja melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi sedang menekankan lantai agar proses melakukan splitnya perlahan-lahan. Ntah kenapa terlepas, mungkin sudah tidak kuat. Padahal kakinya tadi masih bersudut 65°. Pengaruh pertumbuhan. Eren jadi merasa tua.

Balik lagi. Posisi Eren sekarang terbaring terngkurap. Sedang menahan sakit sambil ngos-ngosan. Berkali-kali ia terus merintih kesakitan.

Dan dia langsung tersadar, punggungnya berat? Loh nah loh? Kenapa punggungnya berat? Nah loh loh? Ada apa dipunggungnya? Noh nah loh? Kenapa dilehernya serasa ada yang bernafas? Loh nah loh? Kenapa dilehernya terasa ada rambut-rambut yang menggelitiknya? Berjuta Nah, Loh, dan Noh dikepalanya asik berkembang biak.

Daripada memusingkannya, diberanikannya untuk melihat dibelakangnya.

**JREENGG**

Terlihatlah sebuah wajah nongol disampingnya.

Wajah cantik yang tak asing baginya.

Sedang menindihi punggung lebarnya.

Siapa lagi..

Rivaille lah orangnya.

Sedang terbaring manis diatas punggung Jaegar muda. Kelihatan jelas wajah tampannya yang sedang kesakitan itu. Jarak wajahnya dan jarak wajahitu hanya sekitar satu jengkal jari Eren.

Momment itu langsung buat Eren speechless_._

Melihat wajah itu berada jelas dekat di dekatnya. Eren mengango.

**_'Ganteng juga loh'_**

Yah, melihat pemandangan itu, mau dijelaskan pemandangan bagaimana?

Mari Author perjelas lagi posisi tersebut.

Kini Eren, yang saat ini kita ketahui sedang tengkurap. Terjadi dan kakinya dengan posisi melebar. Sedangkan si bapak diatas terbaring dengan unyunya dipunggung Eren dan secara kebetulan muka HAWT(?) nya kini berada disamping leher Eren.

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Sudah dibilang apapun bisa terjadi di FF ini.

Sang Bapak pun berusaha untuk bangkit. Dipegangnya jidat yang terbentur akan ubin kinclong disana. Loh? Gak berdarah?

Wajar, jidat _made in Ch*na_

Rivaille pun langsung tersadar dengan posisi nya sekarang. Sambil menegakan tangannya yang membuat wajahnya dengan Eren kini berjarak 1

lengannya. Matanya membelalak. Memandang shock Eren. Dan diam.

Mereka diam..

Author diam..

Readers diam..

Sy*hrini masih berdendang..

Staring satu sama lain..

Dalam keadaan diam..

Gak mikirin apa-apa.

"Jaegar"

Ok, sang Guru angkat bicara.

"Ma..Maafkan saya sir!"

"Apa yang kau telah kau lakukan?"

"Haah?!"

"Kau mau menggodaku?"

**Teng!**

Nah Loh Noh? Apa maksud Wali kelas satu ini?

Jangan membuat Eren berpikir makin kesana lagi.

Eren masih memegang sumpahnya untuk terus menyandang kepolosannya. Sampai mati.

"I..INI... INII...INI BUKAN ADA MAKSUD TERSELUBUNG, SUER SIR!"

"Kau tau aku ini sudah dewasa, Jaegar"

**_'PURA-PURA GAK NGERTI AJA, REN!'_**

"Ya...Yaa! Saya tau anda tinggiiiii banget, Sir!"

Apa maksudnya juga, Ren?

"Dan kau tau?"

"Gak sir!"

"Mau kuberi tau?"

**_'HOW ABOUT NO?!'_**

"Ann...Anuuu, Sir..."

"Aku ini juga Omes, Jaegar..."

**_'Omes?'_**

"...Otak Mesum"

**MAMPUS!**

Ikhlaskanlah keperawananmu sudah, Eren Jaegar!

"Sir, tu..Tunggu dulu!" Eren mencoba meronta ingin melepaskan kedua tangannya yang di ditahan Rivaille. Kok gak bisa?! Sang Rivaille menahannya sangat kuat saudara-saudara! Berapa kali kah push up yang ia lakukan saat dini hari pemirsa?!

Ini masih misteri dunia yang saat ini masih dibicarakan oleh ibu-ibu di kompleks sebrang sana.

"Bagaimana kalau hukuman ketiganya ini?" Wajah si mata hitam yang sedari tadi wajahnya hanya dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar saja, kini merubah ekspresinya tersenyum licik. Disentuhnya leher belakang Eren sambil usap-usap. Ok, ini buruk!

Eren merinding ditempat. Jantungnya jaipongan. Tapi diam-diam, pipi dan kupingnya juga memerah. Dalam diam sebenarnya Eren ada hasrat terpenda-

**_'LU MASIH LURUS, REN!' _**Malaikat kanan datang menyadarkannya.

Oh, Eren menghentikan pikiran itu. Masih mencoba-coba untuk melepaskan diri dari seme sinting satu ini. _'SALAHMU MAK ANAKMU JADI HUMU!'_

"S..Sir...Itu, leher saya... Geli...Sir.."Pasrah gak bisa lepas, mari mencoba melarikan diri dengan kata-kata. Mumpung Jaegar muda ini hebat dalam Berbahasa.

"Kalau gitu, aku harus menyentuh bagian mana?"

**_'TAPAK KAKI GUE NI! CIUM SEKALIAN!'_**

"Sir.. Anda kan bisa menghukum saya dengan cara yang lain"

"Hum..Seperti?"

"Yah.. Seperti, hukuman yang mendidik. Anda bisa menyuruh saya memungut sampah atau juga membuat tugas tambahan untuk saya. Saya akan terima lapang dada kalau hukuman tersebut dapat memajukan diri saya"

**_'OK, LOGIS!'_**

Rivaille terdiam dan membisu *eeaa*

Melihat reaksi ini, Eren merasa sudah lega dan berpikir telah menyadarkan si Wali Kelas yang sakit jiwanya stadium 5 itu.

Hanya opini mu saja, Ren..

Kau belum mengenal sang Rivaille sesungguhnya...

"Hummph" Rivaille tersenyum kecil "Kalimatmu cukup menyadarkanku juga, Jaegar. Kalau gitu, kuberi hukuman mendidik untukmu"

Bernafas lega

"Cium aku"

_LOADING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_LOADING SUCCESFUL_

"Permisi, Sir?" Eren pun segera melebarkan telinganya, memastikan apa yang didengarnya barusan itu _TRUE_ or _FALS. _Tolong maklum, tikus sempatnyangkut disana minggu lalu.

"Cium aku"

Ok, sepertinya True

"Bercandanya kelewatan, Sir! Ahahahha, tolong belok. Balik lagi!"

Ngelawak, Ren?

"Pas di bibir"

"Oh, Sir! 5 menit lagi masuk!"

"Dengan lembut, Eren"

**_ANAK SAPI RASA PILUS KACANG TELUR KACANG TELUR PERI GIGI UDAH INNALILLAHI DIMAKAN KURCACI MATI MATI MATI KETEMU KECOA BUNTING UNTA MENGAMBANG DILANGIT PAKAI SAYAPNYA AKANG UNYIL DENGAN SEGELAS AIR SENI! ULTRAMAN GAIA! ALLAHUAKBAR! BYUUURRR!_**

Mantra Eren terbaca sempurna! Ia telah terlindungi (menurutnya). Tinggal tuhan yang akan memutuskan takdirnya ini.

"PAK! SAYA SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!"

**Sing...**

Kali ini Rivaille benar-benar membisu. Ekspresinya yang tadi seperti senang bermain-main berubah SHOCK! Ok, effect patah hati? Mungkin.

Dan kini presentase Eren yakin 99% (1% nya masih loading) kalau Rivaille telah sadar walafiat. Kenapa demikian? Karena perlahan Rivaille langsung berdirik tegak dan mulai menjauhi Eren, berjalan menuju meja duduknya. Dilihatnya lagi cangkir yang sebelumnya terisi kopi, tampaknya ia menyesali karena memubazirkan minuman bewarna hitam ini. Kenapa? Author pun juga tak tahu menahu.

Eren segera bangkit. _'HOOOORRREEEEEEEEEE' _tertulis jelas di jidat empuknya. Pengen cepat-cepat langsung kekamar ambil PSPnya! Mainkan _'Dating Yandere girl' _dan sembuhkan humunya! Horeeeee! SEKALI LAGI! HOREEEEE! No, tidak semudah itu, Eren.

**Nyut**

_'Lah, dada ku kenapa?' _Eren sempat mengerang dan memegang dada disebelah kanannya. Yah, ada apa dengannya?

Ok, berhubung yang menderita cuek, kita ikuti saja jejaknya..

Sebelum ia permisi, si wali kelas segera membalikan badanya dan menatap kembali si pemuda itu menetap dan seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

**_'Haah?'_**

Rivaille pun segera mengambil berkas-berkas miliknya yang menurutnya penting dan membawanya. Sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan itu, ia tepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Jangan sampai terlambat masuk kelas, Jaegar"

**_'Jaegar? Barusan tadi dia manggil Eren'_**

Hayooo.. Rivaille ngambek, Ren :v

Lanjut, melangkahlah ini kepintu utama ruangan.

Tunggu, tadi Eren rasa Rivaille mengatakan sesuatu yaah?

Ah, biarlah.

Diraih Rivaille kenop pintu dan **Clek** terbukalah..

Lagi-lagi Eren menemukan sesosok penampakan didepan sana.

Makhluk yang sedari tadi jongkok menyandar dipelukan pintu itu langsung jatuh karena Rivaille membukannya secara paksa. Ampun, effect galaunya..

Makhluk dengan kacamata dan rambut ikat kuda.

Pakai baju lab

Guru Biologi?

"Hanji...?" Oh, sang wali kelas mengetahui sesosok yang tak jelas gendernya apa itu. Yaah, habis susah dilihat diluar. Mesti digali kedalem lagi

*Authordisumpel

"Ara~~ Rivai-chan~ Aku tertangkap ya?" spesies yang disebut Hanji ini segera bangkit. Ia tepuk-tepuk baju Lab putihnya yang tadi kotor. Eh, gak kotor. Kan lantai ruangannya 100% bebas bakteri virus kuman membandel.

"Kau...Tadi..Dengar?" Ah, aura kegelapan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membesar disekeliling Rivaille.

"Aku dapat hal baru! Tehee~" Ok, plus plus gaya 'Tehee' nya.

"Segeralah kekelasmu. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" Peduli amat dengannya. Rivaille pengen cepat-cepat pergi keluar tak ingin memandang Eren karena sakit hati mendalam..

Cukup, Author sebenarnya juga gak tau dia itu sakit hati atau gimana.

"Ahh.. Kau meninggalkan anak ini disini? Sekalian saja bersamamu!"

"Tch" Responmu hanya itu?

"Ah.. Kau dengar itu.. EEEEE...EREN JAEGAR yaa?" Hanji langsung menoleh pandangannya dengan senyum kearah bocah yang dari tadi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Ah.. Haik!" Tersadar dari alam khayalnya "Darimana anda tau?!"

"Aku kan ajaib~"

Ngaco, Han..

"Ooh. Ahahaha.. Begitu" Eren hanya membalas garuk-garuk kepala saja. Yah gatal sih tapi biar sajalah.

"Nee..Nee.. Eren~!" sang guru Hanji ini pun mendekati Eren. "Benarkah kau sudah punya pacar?" bisiknya lanjut.

"Ah.. Anda mendengarnya?"

"Humphh humpph!" Mengangguklah si petanya dengan cepat.

"Itu hanya bohong saja kok. Ahahaha.. Buruk ya saya membohongi guru?"

"Bohoonng~? Tidak buruk kok kalau ada alasan. Nah, apa alasanmu berbuat begitu, Eren~?"

"Saya mau bebas, M...Miss Hanji? Anda perempuan?" Eren melongo menatap jelas tanda nama yang menyangkut indah dibaju si guru yang diketahui perempuan tersebut.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" Hanji manyun sejenak "Mau bebas katamu?

"Siapa juga yang gak gugup kalau digitu—Eh?"

Mata Hanji langsung bercahaya. Silaunya memancar. Kalau dihadapkan ke kepala Connie, mantul gak yaa?

"Gugup?"

"I..Iyaaa?"

"KAU GUGUP?!" Diguncang-guncanginya bocah yang tak bersalah didekatnya.

"II..IYYAAA!"

"Ada apa kalian sebentar berbisik sebentar berteriak?! Jaegar, kau mau membuatku menunggu?!" Rivaille yang daritadi bersandar didinding menunggu bisik-bisik tetangga mereka selesai seperti mulai merasa bete. Males banget main tunggu-tungguan. Pikirnya begitu.

"Maaf, saya segera kesana, Sir!"

"Tunggu dulu, Eren! Ada satu pertanyaan lagi!" Hanji dengan cepatnya mengangkap lengan kurus itu sebelum si yang punya meninggalkan tempat.

"Apa saat itu kau merasa..Jantungmu—"

"Berdebar, begitu?"

"Heeh? Darimana kau tau maksud pertanyaanku?"

"Yah..Jujur begitulah rasanya. Tapi ini kan sesama, terasa tid— Eh?"

"Heeehhhhhhhhh? Aku kecewaaaaaa dengan kalimatmu~"

"Kecewa?"

"Jarang-jarang BL ada di sekolah ini loohhh~"

"Anda mengharapkan saya begitu, Miss?"

"Cinta kan gak usah dilihat sisi luar aja"

"Apa maksud anda, Miss?"

"Gini loh.. Asal ada cinta aja tumbuh subur dihati masing-masing, itu kan gak masalah. Kan ujung-ujungnya kebahagiaan tetap didapat"

**TRENG! **Lampu di kepala Eren pun langsung nyala

"Bukankah sesama juga tidak buruk? Walau juga jarang sih"

"Uhm..Miss..."

"Yaa?"

"Jujur, selain gugup, saya juga merasa disini rasanya sakit" Eren menempelkan tangannya kebagian dada dimana hatinya bertempat.

"Sakit?"

"Saya gak tau apa alasannya.. Perasaan risih, gak terima, yah begitulah"

"JAEGAR!"

Ok, papamu mulai marah, Ren...

"Saya duluan, miss!"

Hanji hanya berdiri layak idiot. Ok, apa maksud dari kata Eren itu? Mengapa Hanji ingin tersenyum mendengarnya? Mengapa punya jadi bersemangat empat lima begitu?

Hanya Hanji dan maha kuasa yang tau.

Sementara dilorong, Eren terus berjalan mengikuti penampakan pendek itu didepannya. Ia masih memikirkan kalimat Rivaille yang tidak tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Apa yang tadi ia dengar? Apa yang sebenarnya Rivaille katakan? Kalau bertanya lagi, akankah ia akan mengatakannya lagi?

Bodo amat. Eren diam ajalah. Ntar terjadi lagi hal-hal yang (tidak) diinginkan itu.

Oh yaa.. Apa emang hubungan sesama itu tidak apa-apa?

Bukankah orang memandang jijik yang begituan?

Kenapa Hanji berkata demikian?

Apa memang Cinta itu Buta?

Tak mengenal siapa yang dicintai.

Tak mengenal siapa yang mencintai.

Asal ingin sama-sama dapatkan kebahagiaan itu,

Maka bahagialah mereka bersama ikatan benang merah yang mengikat dijari manis mereka.

* * *

**_'Dasar bocah ini'_**

**_'Dia berani berkata begitu?'_**

**_'Dengan sikap seperti itu'_**

**_'Aku bisa coba-coba'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_'Menarik, Jaegar'_**

**TBC**

* * *

BALIK LAGI SAYA AUTHOR OURIE :'D

Author yang masih baru-barunya ini. Ini FF pertama saya di Fandom Snk.

Dan sekarang telah memasuki Chapter 2. Dan disini saya hanya memfokuskan ke RivaErennya.

Niatnya cuma mau buat mereka tahu satu sama lain, sayang, tangan Author ini begitu gatal membuat gairah Fujo nya meluap-luap 8'DDD

Jadi sechapteran isinya RivaEren semua..

Namun semua berubah saat Hanji menyerang :'DDD

Ok, jujur. Saya punya keluhan di Chapter ini.

Apakah disini Eren sikapnya terasa kurang gimana menurut anda?

Saya ada feeling gitu.. Tapi, karena saya Authornya, makanya saya gak bisa menilainya..

Ok deh saya terima Humornya mungkin jayus 8'DDD

Saya harap para readers mau menjawabnya dan berikan Kritikan pada chapter ini :'D

OH IYAA, BUAT YANG REVIEW TERIMA KASIH BANYAK *bow  
WANITA INI CUKUP BAHAGIA :'DD *nangis darah  
MEMBACANYA AJA BUAT SEMANGAT SAYA BERAPI-API

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SEKALI LAGI!

silahkan review lagi jika sudi :'v

Salam manis :'D


	3. Chapter 3

**Ketap tap tap ketoprak**

Bunyi apaan coba?

Sebenarnya bunyi suara tapak sepatu.

Sepatu siapa?

Yah, bisa kita tebak itu suara sepatu dari 2 pemuda tamfan yang berjalan menuju tempat tujuan. Yang satu didepan berjalan dengan angkuhnya, yang memiliki mata kelabu kecil namun menggoda *ekhem* Namun sayang teramat sayang, ketinggianya yang terbatas itu tu loh. Ups.

Yang satu dibelakang, pemuda rambut coklat dengan _emerald _hijau kebiruannya seperti anak anjing mengikuti pemuda kelabu didepannya.

"Sir Rivaille..." Si anak anjing angkat bicara dan menghentikan langkah.

"Apa, Jaeger?" Yang dipanggil menghadap belakang dimana anak anjing Eren Jaeger menetap.

"Apa, Hukuman saya sudah tuntas?"

. . . . . .

"Kau mau kutambah?"

"Gak. Makasih."

"Yaudah, jangan dibahas."

. . . . . .

Kembali sunyi.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Cinta selain ngegame © Ourie**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe Typo(s), humor, Sho-ai / BL, RivaEren**

**Dislike? Don't read it**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Akhirnya sampai juga Eren Jaeger ini didepan kelasnya.

Tertempel jelas papan yang menggantung dengan anggun diatas pintu itu.

'**I-A'**

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan memanggilmu" Sang guru pun memberi perintah dan langsung masuk kedalam kelas tersebut.

Eren hanya mengangguk setuju.

**BLAM! **Tertutuplah pintu itu.

Eren sudah tidak sabaran lagi untuk menemui teman-teman barunya. Ia punya harapan selain mendisiplinkan diri, ia juga ingin mencari teman berinteraksi. Yaah, mau gimana lagi Eren disekolah lamanya memang menjauhi diri dari sosialisasi. Tapi, ada kemungkinan juga orang menjauh si rambut coklat ini juga. Selain terlalu maniak dengan game, dia juga gak gahool atau istilah kerennya KUDET KUDET.

_**Teman : Ren, minta nama Facebook lu dong!  
Eren : Hah, buku bermuka?**_

Temannya sukses triple facepalm ditempat.

Yah, begitulah. Intinya, Eren itu katrok. Kalau diajak bicara, gak nyambung. Website-website sosialisasi yang modern seperti _Facebook _itu atau sejenisnya mana ia tau. Teman dunia mayanya cuma di game online doang. Eren gak suka dengan yang mainstrum-mainstrum gitu sih.

Kalau soal teknologi ia lebih suka memprogram daripada bersosialisasi diwebsite yang tidak jelas keamanannya. Keamanan disini bermaksud dengan mungkinya ada penipuan, penculikan. Nanti gimana ada om om yang liat keimutan photo Eren lagi pegang pistol pas lebaran trus Eren disogok ultraman diminta temuan dan tanpa diketahui keperjakaan Eren direbut secara paksa.

Imajinasinya gak ketulungan.

Elu aja bau kencur, Ren.

Ok, OOT. Mari kembali ke cerita.

Eren masih tengah menunggu intruksi dari sang wali. Sudah tak terhitung lagi suara hentakan kaki yang dibuat Eren. Sekali-kali bersiul, sekali-kali bersyahdu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Lama banget!'**_

Terlalu bosan ia untuk menunggu, ia pun memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong celannya mengambil sesuatu. Panjang, modern, warna silver, ada monitor, ada sticker _shaun the sheep._

Ok, ini PSP.

Kamu cari mati, Ren.

Baru saja ia men_turn on _ kan kekasih sehidup sematinya itu, seseorang dibalik pintu itu langsung memanggil namanya.

"Eren Jaeger, masuk!" Perintah suara itu.

Ck, baru juga buka.

Dengan berat hatinya ia matikan lagi secara paksa (buka batrennya) dan memasukannya lagi kedalam tas.

Loading On nya kelamaan, kayak begitu lebih cepat.

Terbukalah pintu itu dengan tangan Eren. Disaat Eren telah memasuki ruangan, Eren bisa lihat semua teman-temannya dikelas itu. Ada Connie disana. Lalu Reiner Bertholdt juga. Semua memandang Eren termasuk si Jean yang dari tadi merinding melihatnya.

Mimpi basah Eren mempengaruhi mentalnya ternyata.

Udah dibilang juga Jean dimimpinya itu Perempuan toh.

"Saya Eren Jaeger, salam kenal" Eren pun memperkenalkan dirinya saat disuruh si wali kelas.

"Baiklah, Jaeger. Kau akan duduk... Disebelah arlert."

'_**arlert?'**_

Matanya tertuju seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang sedang duduk manis di pinggir dekat jendela yang ditunjuk oleh Rivaille.

'_**SUBHANALLAH, COWOK CANTIK!'**_

Beruntung darah belum meluncur dari hidungnya.

"arlert, kau keberatan?" Tanya si wali kelas.

"Tidak sama sekali, Sir."

'_**Senyumnyaaa...'**_

.

.

.

**GEPLAK!**

Dengan penuh perasaan dan penghayatan, sang Wali kelas menampar siswanya yang sedari tadi sebagian nyawa terbawa imajinasinya.

Yang ditampar akhirnya sadar juga dari alam bawah angan.

"Kau masih hidup, Jaeger?"

"Aaaw..I..Iya, Sir,"

"Bagus, pergi ketempatmu."

Menurut lah ia pergi menuju bangku yang telah disediakan. Disampingnya telah menunggu cowok cantik pirang yang membuatnya tadi terpana sehingga harus disuguhkan oleh walinya tercinta itu sebuah tamparan nan fabolous.

"Hai...arlert, ya?" Eren menyapa cowok cantik itu.

"Armin. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu." Senyum lagi cowok cantik Armin itu.

'_**Senyummnyaa...'**_

**GEPLAK!**

Lagi-lagi dia mendapat tamparan. Tamparan dari malaikat sebelah kanannya.

"_Gak kapok-kapok lu!"_

"Ohh.. Armin arlert? Salam kenal, Eren Jaeger. Panggil saja Eren jika mau."  
"Salam kenal, Eren. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik"

"Ohh.. Ahahaha.. Aku juga berharap begitu."

"OI! Kalian bocah disana, sudah selesai ngerumpinya?!" Rivaille langsung mengganggu pertemuan pertama romantis itu.

Marah karena diacuhkan atau marah karena–

Lanjut ajalah.

"Ah—Maaf Sir!" Armin langsung membetulkan posisinya yang tadi menghadap samping.

"Sorry, Sir!" Eren pun juga membetulkan posisinya yang tadi menghadap Armin.

"Hukuman, Jaeger!"

'_**KENA LAGI!'**_

"Lah, kok cuma saya, Sir?

"Karena kaulah yang mengajaknya bicara."

Dan Eren bisa mendengar cekikikan iblis yang ada disebelah bangkunya.

Eren segera mengalihkan pandanganya kepada pria beringus itu.

'_**The end, Jean.'**_

"Jaeger!"

"YAA.. YAA.. SIR!" Ok, emosinya ditahan dulu sayang.

"Sebagai hukuman, jawab 3 pertanyaan!"

**JDER JDER HYUU HYUUU**

Entah bagaimana bisa background petir-petir dan bencana puting beliung ini bisa muncul di FF ini.

Kelas langsung memutih. Sang wali kelas yang berada di bidanng Fisika ini, mereka tau banyak tentang cara ia mengajar. Dan mereka bisa membayangkan pertanyaan ngeri yang akan di lemparkannya. Mana dia kan baru masuk kan tidak tau materi apa yang akan ditanyakan.

"_Kami prihatin, Jaeger."_

Seisi kelas membatin jamaah.

"Pertanyaan...soal Sir?" Yang menjadi korban bertanya.

"Ya. Soal dari ku" Jawab wali kelas "Sebutkan besaran yang merupakan besaran turunan."

Soal pertama sudah dilempar. Seisi kelas memandang horor Eren yang berdiri sambil berpikir disana.

Masih soal mudah ya.

"Percepatan, usaha, masa jenis—" Disebutnya satu persatu dengan percaya dirinya.

Oh, soal pertama nyawanya dengan simbol _love_ masih berada ditangan. Lah, soal mudah begini. Kayaknya Rivaille paham dengan kondisi Eren yang masih berstatus 'Baru' disekolah ini.

"Baiklah. Jika sebuah vektor kecepatan v= 10 cm m/s diuraikan menjadi 2 buah vektor yang saling tegak lurus dan salah satu vekto uraiannya membentuk sudut 60° dengan vektor tersebut, maka berapa besar masing-masing vektor uraian adalah? 10 detik untuk menjawab."

"_MATI__!"_

Lagi-lagi sekelas membatin berjamaah.

Udah dikasih batas waktu, soalnya menghitung lagi. Yaah, sebenarnya seisi kelas pada malas aja nyari.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Eren? Mereka cukup merasa risih dengan Eren yang tidak mengeluarkan kertas dan pensil untuk mencari jalan. Atau kalau mau menulis caranya ditelapak tangan. Ini? Diam? Eren hanya mematung, tentu saja!

Seisi kelas yang gak ditanya aja pada nundukin mata gak berani melihat aura-aura gelapnya Rivaille. Ada yang bersiul-siul, ada yang pura-pura menyelesaikan (padahal lagi ngegambar Nar*to), atau aja juga si Connie yang pura-pura rapiin rambut.

Ketahuan banget ngibulnya ya?

Hanya Armin yang sibuk mencorat-coret kertasnya dengan kilat. Sampai-sampai di keheningan ini suara pensilnya yang sedang dikontrol olehnya aja kedengaran.

_Srek kesrek srek srekk—_

"5 m/s dan 5√3 m/s."

_Srek—_

Suara pensilnya langsung berhenti.

Semuanya langsung memandang Eren yang masih berdiri dibangkunya. Itu udah dijawab? Belum juga 7 detik sudah dijawabnya. Lah, trus gimana...Nyarinya? Nulis diotak? Armin yang masih mencari-cari saja langsung tersontak kaget, murid terpintar dikelasnya ini jadi merasa dikalahkan.

Ok, Eren ternyata bukanlah orang yang mesti diremehkan.

"Hum.." Rivaille langsung tersenyum tipis, tapi kesannya agak nakal juga sih. "Menarik, Jaeger." Diusap-usapnya dagunya itu.

Oh, jangan salah. Sebenarnya Eren didalam juga sama tegangnya dengan para penonton disana. Yah, bukan karena soal juga sih, tapi kejadian sebelumnya masih tergiang-giang di benanya.

Ok Eren, fokus dulu.

"Karena patah hati Haryadi memacu motornya lurus 150 Km selama 3 jam, kemudian berbalik ketimur 50 Km 2 jam. Berapa kecepatan rata-rata Haryadi dalam perjalanan tersebut? 5 detik!"

"_**ITU GALAU APA LATIHAN KOMPOY, PAK?!"**_

Ok, kali ini jeritan hati Eren.

Niat banget orang patah hati bolak-balik 150 km terus balik lagi 50 km ke timur? Patah hati kenapa coba?

Putus cinta? Putus saraf? Putus tali kemaluan?

Atau putus koneksi?  
Oh, kalau yang terakhir mungkin Eren juga bakalan ngelakuin hal yang sama.

"2 detik!"

.

.

"1 Detik!"

"20 km/jam ke barat"

**Krik**

Hening bentar.

Dan perlahan satu-persatu siswa disana langsung berdiri dari bangku.

Memberi tepukan-tepukan semeriah mungkin.

Serius, tepukan buat apaan coba?  
Emang Eren barusan dapat hadiah mempelai baru?

"_Luar biasa, Jaeger"_

_"Mama bangga sama kamu, nak!"_

"_Bravo...Bravooo!"_

"_Makanannya so nice!"_

"_Rampok...Rampok...!"_

Oh, yang terakhir itu suara hatinya Jean.

Sepertinya ada maksud terselubung dari kata-katanya.

Rampok otak? Rampok kepintaran? Rampok PRnya?

Pilihan terakhir sangat memungkinkan dikarenakan mereka sekamar.

Persetan orangnya homo, yang penting tugas selesai, titik sebesar kepala!

Armin, persis disebelahnya langsung melongo. Pensilnya udah patah. Yaah, mesti diluarnya lembut kalem gitu, tapi lain persoalan dengan pelajaran.

"_Watashi wa tsuyoi"_

Itu quote siapa punya siapa?

. . . . . . . .

Loh, kok kicep?

Kok Eren belum dipersilahkan duduk?

Kok Author ini jadi kepo dengan FF sendiri?

"Lagi, Jaeger"

'_**KUUUNYYUUUUUUUKKKK!'**_

Siswa langsung kejang-kejang. Mulutnya memanjang kebawah. Tak ada lagi bintik hitam dimata, bulat lagi. Apalagi Eren yang lebih shock dibuatnya. Lagi? Lagi apanya? Pertanyaannya? Lah, kan perjanjiannya Cuma 3!

Serius, kokoro ini lelah!

Ah, protes juga percuma, Ren.

"Sitompul berlari dilintasan lampu merah kearah lurus dan menempuh jarak 100 m dalam 10 sekon. Maka kecepatan waktu yang diperlukan Sitompul untuk menempuk jarak 25 m, berapa Jaeger?"

'_**NGAPAIN TOMPUL LARI-LARI DILAMPU MERAH?!'**_

Yah, mungkin saja Tompul ini manusia ikan yang bisa menjelma menjadi burung unta sehingga kebosanannya terhadap dunia air membuatnya norak melihat warna merah kuning ijo yang hidup mati hidup mati disana. Keajaiban ia tidak tewas-tewas karena ia 9 nyawa yang ia punya.

Ngaco.

"3 detik, Jaeg—"

"10 m/s dan 2,5 s!"

**KRIK**

Baru aja Armin mau menggoreskan kertasnya dengan kecepatan 800 m/s, tapi kecepatan _max _nya itu masih belum bisa mengalahkan seorang Eren.

Armin cuma bisa pasang ekspresi speechless.

'_**KETURUNAN DUKUN!' **_

'_**EY*NG SUBUR MASTERNYA!'**_

'_**ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN OTAK GUE DIRAMPOK DIA?!'**_

Armin frustasi stadium 5.

Sama seperti Armin, yang lain juga langsung cengo jawaban kilat Eren. Tapi bukan shock akan kepedihan. Ini soal tugas. Benar. Oooh.. Beruntunglah kelas ini. 2 orang yang menjadi perantara kerja PR berjamaah. Oooh...Indahnya dunia ini... Oooohh...Eren anak ajaib...Ooooh..Jeanlah yang paling bahagia. Oooh... Jean yang bahagia Oooohh...

Sedangkan wali kelas, aah..

Author sebenarnya kurang tau juga entah ia shock atau gimana.

Daritadi juga dianya senyam-senyum mulu.

Kayaknya cukup gery salut sama tuh bocah yang otak encer diatas rata-rata.

Dan mulailah permainannya untuk bermain sebentar.

"Aseng mengendarai motor ninjanya dengan percepatan 4 m/s2. Berapakah kecepatan Aseng setelah bergerak selama 10 sekon, jiwa kecepatan awalnya nol? Dua de—"

"40 m/s!"

"Dimensi dari usah—"

"[M] [L]2 [T]2!"

"Sebuah balok memiliki panjang 20 mm, tinggi 15 mm, dan lebar 14 mm. Vol—"

"4,2 x 10-19!"

"Warna sempak kesukaan?"

"Pink polkadot mer—TUNGGU DULU SIR!" Yang ditanya langsung menghantam meja yang tak bersalah. Soal tadi sukses membuka dengan entengnyan gembok AIB miliknya seumur hidup. Dan sukses seisi kelas pada mules gara-gara mengetahui AIB miliknya seumur hidup. Menahan malu. SUMPAH MALU!

"Diam-diam jantanmu setengah-setengah ya, Jaeger"

'_**TAPAI BUSUK LONTONG BASI BANGKAI TAPIR BULU AYAM! TERKUTUK KAU JADI PENDEK!'**_

Mantra lagi-lagi dilontarkan. Mantra dari seseorang yang mengekspresikan keamarahan terhadap pria kuntet disana. Walau sebenarnya pada dasarnya pria itu sudah keduluan kuntet sih. Kasian.

"Kelompok besaran ber—"

"TUNGGU DULU! KENAPA SOALNYA JADI LEBIH 3, SIR?!"

"Gak apa-apa, Eren! Lagian juga kamu jawabnya cepat aman tepat!" Si setengah gundul yang sebangku dengan Jean langsung campur mulut.

'_**Semoga rambut lu gak tumbuh sampai mati!'**_

Dahi Eren mengerut.

"TAPI KAN PERJANJIANNYA—"

Ohok, Eren lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan tatapan dingin nan iblis itu. Apa yang ingin diucapkannya sekali lagi ia telan kembali.

'_**Pendek, kuntet, boncel, kecil, kerdil, apa lagii?!'**_

Sudah, Ren.

"Baiklah, duduk"

Huuftt.. Eren menghela. Kakinya emang sudah sedari tadi keram. Otot kakinya sudah tegang, membuatnya gatal ingin duduk. Dan duduk lah ia. Ooohh...Sensasi nyaa..

_**'Mantaaf'**_

* * *

Waktu pelajaran Fisika telah selesai. Pergantian jam pelajaran telah tiba. Pelajaran selanjutnya di kelas Eren adalah pelajaran Sosial. Masuklah guru lain yang cukup berlawanan dengan kriteria wali kelasnya. Tinggi, rambut pirang, dan terlihat berwibawa. Bisa dilihat orang ini terkesan rendah hati.

Tapi para readers, janganlah lihat buku dari covernya.

"Ulangan."

Semua langsung kecak ditempat.

Belum beri salam, belum ngeluarin buku, kata-kata nista (untuk para murid) sudah dikumandangkan dengan mantapnya.

"Tu—Tunggu, Sir Irvin!" Si gagah Reiner memberikan protes.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Kalian sudah belajar kan?" Si guru sosial dengan panggilan Sir Irvin, dengan tanpa bersalahnya (untuk Eren) membuat anak _dark brown _ memutih ditempat.

Pikir Eren langsung berubah sejenak.

"Sir! Tapi ada murid baru, Sir—" Connie kembali campur tangan. Irvin pun langsung memalingkan pandangannya pada bocah rambut coklat disudut.

"Eren Jaeger?"

"Saya, Sir!"

"Apa kamu tidak keberatan kalau saya langsung masuk ulangan?"

"_REN! SELAMATKAN 30 NYAWA RENN!"_

Datang lagi jeritan hati jamaah.

Eren hanya mengango. Bingung mau jawab apa. Sebenarnya mau nya 'tidak' sih. Tapi, yah tau ajalah yaa kalau murid tidak bisa jujur semaunya. Diliatnya makhluk (nista) disebelahnya, dengan tatapan memelas.

'_Gue cinta elu, Ren.'_

Tertempel kalimat itu di kertas yang diacungkan makhluk ingusan Jean kirstchein itu. Ada _kissmark _nya disudut kanan. Tak lupa dengan tangannya yang daritadi terus mohon memohon.

Gantian kali ini mental Eren yang jadi korban.

"Eren Jaeger?"

"Yaaa?!"

"Apa kau keberatan?"

. . . . . . . .

"Saya dengan jujur cukup keberatan, Sir. Karena saya disini masih berstatus baru dan saya belum mengetahui materi yang akan anda berikan. Mungkin saja saya sudah mempelajarinya disekolah lama saya. Tapi, tetap saja, Sir. Murid baru belum berhak mengikuti test harian diawal-awal sekolahnya."

Kelas langsung tepuk tangan.

'_MAMA BANGGA NAK!'_

'_GUE ERENSTATIC!'_

'_BAHASA LU KECEH BADAI BOS!'_

Lagi-lagi kata-kata pujian untuk seorang Eren Jaeger. Tentulah dalam hati. Tapi, bila mata anda tidak terganggu sama sekali, bisa anda lihat kalimat itu jelas tertera dijidat mereka masing-masing.

Wali kelas cuma mengangguk-angguk.

"Huhm.. Begitukah."

Semua menatap horor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ulangan akan diundurkan."

Semua langsung cheerleader. Pom-pom keramat dikibarkan. Entah darimana mereka mendapatkannya.

"Gantinya, aku akan bertanya denganmu, Jaeger."

. . . . . . .

"Aku hanya ingin melihat skill belajarmu saja"

. . . . . . . .

'_**SEMPPRRULLLLLL!**__'_

Semua memandang kasian menuju Eren.

'_Perjuangan mu kan kami kenang sampai mati, Ren.'_

Eh, tapi kalau diingat-ingat ia bisa menjawab soal Sir Rivaille dengan selamat sentausa kan?

Kayaknya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin...

"Kau siap Eren Jaeger?"

'_**Yah, ditolak juga gak ada bedanya, pret.'**_

Batinnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Sedangkan semuanya, menatapnya dengan tak sabar. Ingin melihat lagii aksi jawab cepat kilatnya.

Connie mengacungkan jempol.

Reiner mengacungkan kedua kepalannya memberi semangat.

Bertholdt memberikan dadah entah bermaksud selamat tinggal atau gimana.

Armin mempukpukan pundak Eren.

Jean hanya tertawa bahagia.

Padahal barusan dia diselamatkan.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan rasa nasionalisme, Jaeger?"

Aaah... 5 detik juga sudah bisa dijawab kok.

Itulah pikir teman-temannya saat itu.

.

.

.

"Karena—"

Tuh kan?

.

.

"—rasa balado sudah habis, Sir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

"BUAGHAHAJAJHFKAHAJHAHAHKAHKJAHFKJASHKJFHASKJGHKJA SHFKAHFDSK!" Makhluk Jean masih saja tertawa dengan nistanya. Padahal udah 8 kali keselek, dasar bocah ini tidak ada kapok-kapoknya.

Selanjutnya, Eren berharap pada yang maha kuasa untuk mengambil nyawanya setelah yang ke-9.

"DIAAAMM!" Eren cuma bisa menutup wajahnya yang sudah dari tadi seperti apel.

"Jawaban apaan coba tu? Mau ngelawak?!" Ini lagi si gundul kerdil yang udah guling-guling cekikikan dilantai. Mirip gaya tari keramnya Patrick.

"DIIAAMM!" Eren masih menyembunyikan mukannya. Hooohhhh...

"Disaranin yaa, Eren. Entar masuk kuliah ambil jurusan lawak aja. Yakini kalau kamu langsung jadi dosen!" Reiner juga ikut-ikutan mengolok.

Tapi, entah kenapa sebenci-bencinya Eren dengan Jean, saat ini ia lebih kesal dengan Bertholdt. Ya iyalah. Dia daritadi hanya menyembunyikan "Pffttss" atau "Prrfssst" atau "Bruuiittsss"(?)

Dan itu membuatnya kesal. Sangat. Tidak tahu mengapa.

"Sudahlah, Eren. Lagian kelas tadi kan suasannya tegang. Jadi yaah cukup membantu kita menyegarkan suasana kan?" Armin mencoba menyembuhkan Eren yang daritadi cuma memundung. Yah, meski ada juga suara "Bfffttss" dari mulutnya, setidaknya hanya seorang saja yang bisa menenangkan hatinya ini sudah cukup untuknya.

"Haah..Sudahlah." Eren pun bangkit "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Ini waktu istirahat kan? Setelah ini kita akan belajar apa?"

"Kete—Pfffttsss—rampilan, yaa?" Bertholdt masih saja menyembunyikan suara "Pfffftss" nya. Entahlah kenapa. Mengingat gaya sang Eren Jaeger dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan dan tangan kanan nya diletakan didada lalu sisanya dibelakang sambil dengan mantapnya mengatakan jawaban ngaco bin ngawur dengan percaya dirinya.

Sekaligus memikirkan ketela rasa nasionalisme.

Ada emang?

"Cukup, Bertholdt." Reiner pun akhirnya waras juga. Ditepuknya pundak (uke) nya itu.

"Aaah..Yaa.." Bertholdt pun berhenti. Bukan karena Reiner meminta, tapi perutnya sudah sakit teramat perih kalau ia terus melanjutkan. Nanti bisa saja terjadi karma yang membuat Bertholdt tewas ditempat karena sinisan mata Eren.

Gak keren banget.

"Keterampilan? Ah, untuk jaga-jaga. Kalian sudah masuk materi apa?" Eren jadi mulai kena trauma. Trauma apa? Tau ajalah sendiri.

"Ga tau deh. Guru keterampilannya aneh sih." Jawab Connie sambil-sambilan menyilangkan tangannya kebelakang untuk menyandarkan kepala (licinya) itu.

"Aneh gimana?"

"Yaah, gimana yaa? Kalau tidak belajar menggambar, buat ukiran. Selain itu gak ada yang lain. Mana objek pembuatannya sama semua lagi."

"Emang gurunya perempuan atau laki-laki, Con?"

"Yaah, perempuan sih. Tapi, gitulah."

"Dia agak misterius gitu gurunya, Ren" Reiner langsung ikut-ikutan.

"Misterius?"

"Yaah..Gitulah..Senyumnya aja udah buat malapetaka."

Hening

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Armin langsung mengalihkan topik. "Kau bisa menjawab secepat kilat seperti tadi, kok bisa?"

"Eh? Yang pertanyaan Sir Rivaille itu?" Eren garuk-garuk pantat.

"Eh, aku juga penasaran, loh. Gamer akut kayak dirimu tapi fisikanya selangit, ngecheat?"

"Ngecheat gundulmu, Jean! "

"WOI!"

"Aku gak bilangin kamu, Connie!"

"Iya..Kamu bilang bolos sekolah kan?" Tanya pula pria jangkung si Bertholdt.

"Yaah..Sebenarnya aku punya teman perempuan yang cukup cerdas juga dalam fisika. Kalau main game yang berhubungan dengan fisika, sering nyelesaikan dengan dia."

"Punya pedekate?!"

Sukses lah tapak sepatu Eren mendarat dijidat Jean.

"Kau gamer? Kalau kau menggunakan game dalam sisi positive, kupikir tidak masalah dengan masa depanmu, Eren. Alasan kau disini karena kecanduan game itu kan?"

"Kurang lebih begitu, Armin. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa"

"Terus, kalau dengan alasan tidak jelas begitu, kenapa kau menerimanya?"

. . . . . . . . .

"Ayahku berjanji kalau lulus akan membeliku figuran ultraman."

. . . . . . . . .

"BUAAAAHAGAGAHAHHAGFFHAGHFHAAHAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!" Lagi-lagi tawa menggelegar dari Jean dikumandangkan.

"LUCU, GITU?!" Segera saja Eren sumpalkan mulut lebar pria itu dengan roti selai coklat miliknya yang masih terbungkus rapat.

"CUIHH! INGAT UMUR, REN! UMUUURRRR!" Dengan gesitnya Jean langsung mengeluarkan roti itu dari mulutnya.

"DARIPADA NGOLEKSI FIGURAN-FIGURAN BEJAT, MASIH UNTUNG AYAH GUE PUNYA ANAK POLOS SEPERTI GUE!"

"Udah...Ga—Pfftttssss—Salah kok."

'_**Tiang listrik ini...'**_

Dahi Eren berkerut kembali.

"Tapi, kalau kita lihat remaja-remaja sekarang... Jarang ada ABG fanatic dengan game yang sepertimu. Biasanya rata-rata mereka lebih unggul didalam Bahasa Inggris kali yaa? Mungkin kau juga sama. Game apa aja yang kau mainkan, Eren?" Armin, sedikit menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja menyemburkan "Pffftss" tapi karena masih punya hati, ia menghormati kesukaan teman sebangkunya ini.

Dasar pria moe idaman ini.

"Aku lebih pergi ke yang action. Baik online maupun offline. Tapi dalam bentuk bisa menstrategikan gitu. Terus, kadang juga ada RPG game yang kumainkan. Kalau RPG lebih kepuzzle yang mengutamakan matematika. Terus, kadang ada juga sih—"

Semua langsung melotot.

"—Game _dating_ dengan wa-wanita"

Hening.

"Eren..Ternyata..." Connie tanpa sadar menutupi bagian dadanya ditangan. Gak tau kenapa. Dia punya firasat.

"YAA ENGGAK 18+! AKU MASIH TAU DIRILAH!"

"Oh, kau pern—nyem-ah bilang pada-nyem nyem—ku dikamar kau se-nyem—lalu masuk 5 besar, gitu?" Jean masih menguyah-kunya roti coklat yang tadi disumbat sama teman sekamarnya itu.

"Haah..Emang sih. Itu pun berkat IPA saja. Sejujurnya, kalau soal yang melogika-logika seperti Sosial itu aku tidak terlalu mahir."

"Pantas saja jawabanmu tadi." entahlah kenapa Reiner langsung _facepalm_ ditempat.

Eren mau ngerespon.

"Kalau begini, posisimu sebagai peringkat pertama bisa diambil, Armin." Bertholdt pun memangku dagunya sambil menimbang-timbang.

"Emang ada kemungkinan Eren bisa peringkat pertama. Tapi, Armin. Selain cepat menyelesaikan soal berumus, dia juga hebat dalam melogika. Armin lebih unggul 1 point. Hanya perlu mempercepat caranya menyelesaikan saja." Jean kembali angkat bicara sambilan menjilati jarinya yang ternodai dengan coklat.

"Je-Jean? Ah.. Maaf, Eren!"

Sebenarnya Armin cukup bangga saat sadar akan itu.

Ia harus berterima kasih dengan Jean.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nilai tidak ada artinya untukku. Itu cuma angka saja. Tidak ada pengaruh dengan dengan masa depanku."

"Heeh? Tapi untuk kuliah kan ka—"

"Tidak, Reiner. Aku tidak ada niat untuk menjadi seorang dokter ataupun seorang profesor. Kedepan aku ingin menjadi orang yang sukses akan sesuatu dengan komputer."

"OOH! Kau suka memprogram?!" Tiba-tiba saja Connie bangkit dari bangku, tidak sengaja menggeser sedikit meja yang ada didepannya itu.

"Yah..Mungkin hobby. Begitulah." Eren garuk-garuk pipi merasa tersipu.

" Ah, apa kau cukup terkenal didunia maya? Biasanya kan, mereka punya teman disana..Trus...Yah gitulah."

"Ahh..Soal itu..Ann..Anuuu..."

"Hah? Apanya?" Jean heran.

"Aku tidak mau menjawab"

Mereka langsung menatap satu sama lain. Tidak tau maksud Eren tersebut. Kenapa Eren tidak mau memberitahukannya?

Baru saja mereka ingin bertanya, Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Mereka sontak kaget dan bergegas merapikan kursi yang tadi mereka bawa kebangku Eren dan segera duduk rapi ditempat masing-masing.

"Oh, kita hari ini keterampilan, Armin?"

"I—Iya!" Sambil-sambilan cowok moe ini mengeluarkan buku catatan dan juga pena mekanik miliknya, bangkit dan berniat untuk menuju ruang keterampilan. Eren langsung mengikuti jejaknya itu.

**BRAKK!**

Belum juga 10 detik sesudah bel berbunyi, pintu sudah didobrakan. Beruntung murid sudah duduk masing-masing ditempat menyiapkan buku yang akan dibawa, guru sudah masuk didalam?

Loh? Kenapa gurunya yang masuk? Kan mereka yang harus menuju ruang keterampilan?

Tapi, sesosok guru itu bukanlah guru keterampilan mereka.

Hah? Tapi pelajaran selanjutnya—kan—

'_**Sir Rivaille?'**_

* * *

Uhuk.

Saya datang lagi :'DD

Maaf kalau sepertinya saya update lama.

Ada tugas yang menghambat saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini.

Oh yaa. Sebelumnya saya ingin membuat cerita oneshoot (mungkin) sebelum Chapter 4 ini diselesaikan :'D

Jadi maaf nanti Chapter 4 nya sedikit lama updatenya. Tapi, diusahakan untuk secepat-cepatnya.

terus, saya sempat berpikir "Emang ada anak cerdas soal itungan langsung jawab begini?"

Mungkin ada, tapi kalau Erenlah orang, rasanya kurang sreg yaa :'DD *bunuh  
Tapi emang tujuan FF ini memang menceritakan Gamer yang pintar. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau tidak cocok ding.

Oh yaa, berhubung saya juga belum SMA, gak tau materinya apa aja :'DD Ini aja tanya kang gugel. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan tah :'3

Terus, apa alurnya terlalu cepat?

Disini saya lebih mengutamakan awal-awal sekolahnya dengan teman-teman, sekalian mengenali Eren itu orang yang seperti apa.  
Saya bukan orang yang pandai buat kata-kata. Maaf kalau kata-katanya sedikit celemotan 8'DDDD

Itu aja lah.

Saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

Dan sekali lagi, SAYA BERTERIMA KASIH UNTUK REVIEW NYA!

Jika sudi lagi, silahkan review :'3

Itu sajalah.

Jaa~

Ourie Chrome


	4. Chapter 4

'_**Sir Rivaille?'**_

Pelajaran selanjutnya kan pelajaran keterampilan. Kata teman-temannya bahwa yang mengajar ialah wanita yang bukan wanita. Nah , sekarang? Emang Rivaille wanita?

Dan ia mengajar keterampilan?

Mengajar keterampilan?

Mengajar keterampilan?

PFFFTTTSSSSS—

Tapi, sepertinya bukan.

"Eren Jaeger!"

Oh, namanya di panggil.

"Ikut aku."

Nah—dia di culik.

"Tapi—pelajaran selanju—"

Yah—di tatap begitu lagi. Eren dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping—alay lu—segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju dimana Rivaille berdiri. Sedikit melirik sebentar—Jean sedang menadahkan tangan.

"_Semoga Eren selamat. Semoga Eren selamat. Eren selamat, nilai walafiat."_

Entah itu niat bantu atau ada maksud tersirat. Toh—Eren tidak peduli karena tidak dengar.

Dan setelahnya, ia berjalan mengekori Rivaille—membawanya keluar ruang kelas. Dan di detik itu juga—matanya terbulatkan hanya karena melihat sosok wanita berkacamata dengan membawa miniatur—eerr—makhluk bugil tanpa kelamin? Bukan itu yang ia kejutkan.

'_**Miss Hanji guru Keterampilan?'**_

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Cinta selain ngegame (c) Ourie Chrome**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, RivaEren, Gamers!Eren, Maybe typo(s), Maybe humor, Romance, EYD bermasalah.**

**A/N : Saya lama update ;3 #winku - muka ****inosen**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Dan di sinilah Eren sekarang, berjalan dengan wali kelas yang sekarang sepi karena semua kelas sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Dan Eren—di sini—mengekor wali kelas—karena terpanggilkan. Dari siapa? Ya dari wali kelas itu.

Selama perjalanan—Eren hanya melangkah sambil memainkan jemari-jemarinya. Menggenggam tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, lalu jarinya menari, terkadang ia lilitkan satu sama lain, dan ketahuilah bahwa ia lakukan ini tanpa alasan yang mendasar.

"Berhenti menjampi-jampiku, Jaeger."

Namun wali kelas di depan salah paham ternyata.

Eren segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Lebih baik menurut daripada panjang entar masalahnya. Tapi, lihatlah bibirnya. Bimoli alias Bibir monyong lima senti. Runcing sekali. Menandakan bahwa ia cukup kesal.

Dan untuk apa ia sekarang di panggil dan di bawa ke ruangan wali kelas? Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia salah apa? Bukannya hukumannya sudah kelar? Apa lagi yang ia perbuat sehingga dengan mendadaknya ia di panggil?

Dan serius—kenapa dewi fortuna senang sekali bermain dengannya? Ia sudah lelah berurusan dengan seseorang yang bernama Rivaille—yang pasti masalahnya akan berujung dengan hal yang tidak sedap. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa pernah bersumpah untuk tidak membuat masalahi sehingga tidak ada lagi dalam hidupnya yang menyangkut akan makhluk kurang 10 cm darinya ini. Tidak lagi—tidak lagi.

Dunia membencinya.

Oh sakit—saudara-saudara.

Ia serasa seperti roti yang membusuk, sup tanpa kuah, kemoceng tanpa bulu, ikan tanpa sirip, rumah tak beratap—perih sekali.

**BRAAK!**

Nanti saja kita selesaikan masalah itu.

Sekarang Rivaille sedang mengamuk menendang pintu ruangannya—wow langit-langitnya berlubang. Haha...Hati kecil Eren berharap bahwa tendangan itu tidak akan pernah mendarat di pipinya.

Pffffttsssss~

"Masuk, Jaeger!"

Yang di perintahkan pun segera melangkah pelan menuju ruangan—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHH!"

Oh—desahan lekong sedang melahirnya.

Ralat, itu jeritan pilu Armin. Loh, Armin?

'_**TUNGGU SAYANG, CALONMU DATA—**__**'**_

"Kau mau kabur, Jaeger?"

'—_**MA'AFKAN AKU BEB!**__**'**_

Menyedihkan! Berpura-pura untuk mengabaikan jeritan kasih sayang Armin, mengharuskan hatinya untuk tak peduli dengan permintaan tolong itu—menyakitkan sekali. Arminstatic pasti akan merasakan. Kan kan? Plis, pemikiran yang lebay.

Tapi otak Eren dapat berpikir ke depan. Bila ia tak menghiraukan perintah om om pedo itu, ada kemungkinan nyawa dan jasadnya akan berpisah detik ini juga, ia tak bisa lagi melihat seorang Armin Arlert.

Ngomong-ngomong, Eren lupa kalau _gender_ Armin itu cowok.

"Kau ingin membuatku menunggu?"

Eren cepat-cepat masuk ke ruangan dan mengahampiri Rivaille yang sudah duduk mantap di atas kursi berputarnya. "Ada apa anda memanggil saya, _Sir_?"

Rivaille jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab. Ia menundukan wajahnya untuk membuka laci yang ada di bagian bawah meja—aw kelelep—aw timbul lagi—dan _emerald _Eren bisa menangkap sebuah kertas putih yang sudah di pegang oleh Rivaille. "Tanda tangani ini."

Eren menangkap kertas yang di layangkan Rivaille dan melihat isi dari kertas itu—kosong?

"Tanda tangan ini, Sir?"

Rivaille mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kertas ini ko—"

"Tanda tangan!"

_Fine!_

Eren mengambil pena yang di layangkan Rivaille (lagi) dan segera menjongkokkan diri untuk mendatangani dengan lututnya sebagai meja. Kasihan banget. Di goreskannya kertas itu dengan ujung pena. Sret—sret—tanda tangan Eren dengan angka 3 di depannya.

Di serahkannya kertas itu kepada si peminta. Sedikit keheranan dengan Rivaille yang sudah memegang gunting di tangannya. Dan sekarang, tambah bingung lagi ia ketika Rivaille menggunting bagian kertas yang di tanda tanganinya sehingga hanya bagian kertas dengan isi _sign_ nya saja yang ada di kertas kecil itu. Sisa kertas yang ada ia lempar ke arah tong sampah—GOAL!

Dan sekarang, kertas yang tertinggal ia beri perekat kertas di baliknya, kertas yang tidak di tanda tangani itu. Kemudian—**BAM**—ia hempas kertas itu di atas kertas yang lain—maksudnya di tempelkannya gitu.

"Bagus, kau sudah melakukan sebuah pernjanjian denganku."

Hah?

Hah?

Hah?

"Dan sekarang, kau berada di bawah pengawasanku—"

"—Eren."

Hah?

Hah?

Hah?

"Tunggu—Tunggu dulu, _Sir_! Apa maksud anda?"

"Hmm?"

"Maksudnya—perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?"

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak mengetahuinya, bocah?"

.

.

.

"Ma'af, _Sir_. Bisakah anda menjelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Eren sudah memasang wajah horror, mencoba untuk mencerna semua kalimat yang membingunkan dirinya. Di kata kalau Rivaille akan berada di bawah pengawasannya? Hahaha, ada yang bisa mengartikan maknanya? Jika ada, hubungi nomor yang berada di kotak bawah.

"Menjelaskan apa?" Rivaille masih mempertahankan alisnya yang terangkat cantik. Dia pun sama bingungnya kenapa tu bocah tidak tahu menahu dengan topiknya sekarang. "Bukannya kita sudah menjalin kontrak."

Hah?

"Permisi, maksudnya apa, _Sir_?"

"Orang tuamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"

Geleng-geleng.

"Kau tidak ingat seminggu lalu?"

"Yang mana, _Sir_?"

Rivaille yang semakin bingung dengan anak didiknya yang lebih bingung langsung saja membuka ponsel. Waw _I-phone_ berapa itu? 20? Panjang sekali!

Ngomong-ngomong ini tahun berapa sekarang?

"Kau memberi _email_ ke alamat _email _ku seminggu lalu."

Eren menatap monitor yang kurang lebih panjangnya tiga puluh sentimeter tersebut. Di lihatnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Terus mencerna isi yang tertera jelas di balik monitor sana. Tapi, hal itu tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa untuknya. Justru ia mengatakan bahwa yang memberi _email_ itu tidak lain bukanlah dirinya.

"Ini—bukan saya, _Sir_!"

Tapi, ia lebih terkejut kalau—

"Itu—ibu saya!"

—nama yang tertera tersebut nama ibunya.

"Benar, Carla Jaeger. " Jawab Rivaille datar.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan perjanjian—pendisiplinan—dan maksudnya akan mengawas…..24 jam?!" Eren masih cengo saat membaca isi pesan yang di kirim ibunya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat sebelumnya?"

"Hah?"

"Kejadian sebelum ibumu mengirim pesan ini kepadaku."

Ok, mari author bawa kalian menuju waktu seminggu yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Eren masih khusyuknya memijit tombol-tombol yang menyangkut indah di PSP nya. Ia masih berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan happy ending dari RPG game buatan adik angkatnya. Penuh soal fisika.**_

_**Dan di saat ia sedang membayangkan kecepatan cahaya dan muatan listrik beserta rumusnya, panggilan sayang dari ponsel berkumandang secara tiba-tiba. Merasa terganggu—ia menyambar ponsel berwallpaper Rias dan membuka satu—dua pesan baru tersebut.**_

_**. . . . . .**_

"_**KYAAAAHHH MIIKAAAASSAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**Makhluk yang merasa terpanggil, yang masih asiknya bersyahdu dengan ponsel esia hidayah segera mencopot earphonenya. Loear binasah emang lengkingan seorang dari Eren Jaeger. Padahal Mikasa udah pasang volume max**_ _**loh.**_

"_**Kenapa, Eren?" Mikasa bangkit dari posisi boboknya, mendapati Eren langsung terobos masuk kamar dan sudah duduk di ranjangnya.**_

_**MUSNAHKAN PIKIRAN NEGATIVE KALIAN, KAWAN!**_

"_**KYAAAHHH, MIK! DIA SMS GUE, MIK! DIA SMS GUEEEH!" Eren menjerit dengan membahananya, layaknya tokoh utama dalam manga shoujo yang mendapat pesan cinta dari si do'i.**_

"_**Dia? Dia siapa, Ren?" Mikasa menggaruk-garuk pantat yang tidak gatal.**_

"_**DIA MIK! DIA! ALLAHUAKBAR MASA GAK TAAUUU?!" **_

"_**Dia siapa?**_

"_**INI NI NI!"**_

_**Di sodorinnya lah ponsel miliknya kepada Mikasa yang masih gundah—bah—dan Mikasa bisa liat, pengirim pesan penuh kasih yang tertera cantik di kolom atas monitor.**_

'_**From : Terlkom*l**_

"_**TUU KAAANNN? DIA PERHATIAN BANGET SAMA GUE, MIK!"**_

_**Astagfirullah, efek jones.**_

"_**Plis, Ren. Apa yang salah dari mu sih? Pinter tapi o'on. Gak ngerti aku sama kamu, Ren."**_

"_**Iiihh….Lu gak tau sih ni orang perhatiannya keterlaluan, Mik! Setiap jamnya ada aja sms dari dia. Pasti dia ngasih informasi tentang internet-internet gitu, Mik! Itu apa tuh katanya internetan sepuasnya. Pesbuk, tuiter, aku gak tau apaan tu tapi—"**_

_**Mikasa cuma ngagguk-ngagguk sambil menyumpelkan telinganya dengan jemarinya.**_

"_**Cukup, Ren. Ngapain kamu ke sini?"**_

"_**Ya ngasih tau itu aja."**_

_**Yuk yang mau ikutan terjun bebas bareng Mikasa, silahkan mendaftar ke **_

"_**Yowes, pergi sana." Usir Mikasa dengan tangan yang di kibas-kibaskan, meminta Eren segera enyah dari hadapannya sekarang.**_

"_**Gak…Gak….Canda…Ini ada pesan yang lain."**_

"_**Pesan yang lain?"**_

"_**Noh."**_

_**Mikasa mendekatkan diri ke monitor ponsel untuk melihat pesan yang di maksud Eren. Pesan dari nomor yang tidak di kenal—tapi bukan nomor pribadi. **_

"_**Recon Corps office? Kantor jasa untuk mendisiplinkan anak?" Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya apa'an, Ren? Aku gak tahu-menahu dengan kantor ini."**_

"_**Itu dia. Kau tau maksud pesan ini?"**_

"_**Kurang kerjaan, Ren. Diemin aja paling juga orang ngiseng."**_

"_**Ngiseng pantatmu, Mik. Lihat aja nomornya."**_

"_**Tau tau, nomor perusahaan. Jadi, apa masalahnya? Kamu udah ngehamilin anak orang sampai-sampai tertarik dengan ni promosi?"**_

"_**Sumfret. Kagaklah, sotong. Cum gue heran aja kok ada perusahaan promosi ke ponsel gue."**_

"_**Mana ku tahu."**_

"_**Hoo…." Eren ngangguk-ngangguk.**_

_**. . . . .**_

"_**Mik."**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Kita kerjain yuk."**_

_**Hah?**_

"_**Ngerjain?"**_

"_**Ho'oh. Kayak dulu pas sama Sasha kita jahilin orang rumah sakit. Pura-pura curhat gitu."**_

_**Krik.**_

"_**GILE AJE! BOLOT JANGAN DI PELIHARA, REN!" Tiba-tiba saja Mikasa langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "KAMU GAK KAPOK-KAPOK?"**_

"_**Gak kapok?"**_

"_**ITU ORANG RESEPSIONISNYA NYIMPEN NOMOR MU TERUS KAMU DI TEROR! KALAU KEJADIANNYA TERULANG LAGI GIMANA?"**_

"_**Tidak mungkin."**_

"_**TIDAK MUNGKIN BULU IDUNGMU! SEKALI AJA REN JADI NORMAL KENAPA, HAH?!**_

"_**Ah, elu ah. Terakhir aja."**_

"_**Au! Aku gak terlibat. Gak."**_

"_**Buhh.."**_

_**Eren segera menekan keypad di sebelah kiri pada ponsel untuk mencari perintah "Panggil." Tidak jauh disana, terdengarkan suara dzikir dari Mikasa, berdo'a agar kakak tersayangnya selamat ….Tuuut…..Panggilannya tersambung. Terlihat jelas bulir-bulir yang jatuh di jidat wanita berambut sebahu itu.**_

"_Selamat siang. Kami dari perusaha—"_

"_**ABAANNGG RINDU KAMU NENG!"**_

"_**SUMPAAH DEMI APAPUN GAK ADA ORANG DI HATI ABANG SELAIN ENENG!"**_

"_**WALAU LOBANG IDUNGMU TIGA—"**_

"_**WALAU GIGI MU TONGGOS—"**_

"_**WALAU KAMU PETERNAK KUTU—"**_

"_**ABANG CINTA ENENG!"**_

"_**SAMPE MATI!"**_

**PIK!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yang ngangkat aja laki-laki.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Eren garuk tengkuknya sebentar dengan otak yang masih mengecek memorinya. Memang sih ada pas dulu-dulu dia ngiseng menelpon nomor perusahaan yang promosi tanpa ada izin dari ponsel yang bersangkutan—eaa—namun saat ia sedang menelusuri lorong waktu yang tepatnya kejadian seminggu lalu, jidat Eren berkerut. Ia hanya menelpon, bukan mengirimkan _email._ Lantar? Kenapa ia sekarang sudah terjalin kontrak dengan pria koentet di depan?

"Sungguh, _Sir._ Saya tidak pernah mengingat mengirim apapun ke alamat _email_ ini."

"Memang bukan kau. Tapi ibumu."

"Dan darimana pula ibu saya tahu soal saya—yang—anu…."

Jangankan Eren, author aja bingung gimana cara mendeskripsikannya.

Rivaille yang sudah mijit-mijit kepala. Ia pun angkat bicara agar semuanya selesai—kopi di sudut kanan sudah mendingin ini.

"Sebelumnya mari kita berkenalan kembali, bocah."

"Heh?"

"Rivaille. Itu memang nama asliku. Namun, Levi ialah nama yang ku gunakan di perusahaan dimana aku bekerja. Aku salah satu pegawai dengan jabatan sekretaris."

"Tapi, anda di sini sebagai gu—"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku."

Tanpa na na no no Eren segera menresleting bibirnya.

"Ini adalah kerja sampinganku. Ibumu terlalu cerewet. Ia meminta jasa yang sangat berkualitas untuk mendidik anaknya ke masa depan yang cerah."

Ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Dan karenanya, aku yang di pilih dalam pengawasanmu mulai hari ini juga."

Ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Cerita hubungan telepon isengmu, kau harus sadar dunia sudah mengalami globalisasi. Kami punya barang untuk mengetahui identitas seseorang hanya melalui sebuah nomor ponsel saja. Untuk nama barang, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya. Kau pun takkan mampu membelinya."

Ngangguk- nga—APAAA?!

"Hentikan tatapanmu! Kau harus tahu, kau bukan ABG satu-satunya yang melakukan tindakan demikian. Karena itu, cukup banyak kami mendapat langganan remaja dengan masa kecil kurang bahagianya sepertimu dan segera member tindakan. Tentu saja kami mulai dari orangtuanya."

"Dengan cara apa kalian member tahukannya?"

"Ingat bahwa dunia ini sudah modern."

. . . . .

"Tapi kenapa harus promosi lewat ponsel?"

"Biar gaul."

. . . . . .

Buset deh.

"Dan itu—tanda tangannya kenapa harus pakai di tulis di kertas kosong lalu di gunting lalu di tempelin lalu TARAA gitu?!"

"Karena kami hanya mendapat persetujuan pihak orangtua, bukan anak. Surat harus di tandai oleh objek yang bersangkutan. Maka dari itu, tipuan ini lah yang biasa akan di lakukan para jasa."

. . . .

Gelap deh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren melongo, menatap kawanan daun penuh warna hijau ataupun kuning yang rapuh dengan damainya menari bersamaan herpaan angin tenang. Di tambah lagi daun-daun yang berguguran menambah sebuah estetika pada pemandangan di depan mata pemilik mata hijau berpadu emas tersebut.

Dan apa yang di lihat tidak akan bisa mendeskripsikan yang sebenarnya.

Kita lihat—Eren sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah damai. Mukanya modus emang. Padahal hati kecil Eren sedang tercabik-cabik teman. Tercabik-cabik. Eaaa.. Karena apa?

"_**Maaf Eren ayah tidak mengatakannya padamu."**_

"_**Ibu juga maaf yaaa.. Sebenarnya inilah alasan kenapa kami menyekolahkanmu di sana. Ini permintaan seorang jasa yang kami sewa."**_

"_**Kau tidak ngambek pada ayah kan, Ren?"**_

"_**Ren, kalau ada apa-apa telepati ke aku, Ren."**_

"_**Hush, Mikasa. Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Toh, orang yang kami sewa juga ganteng toh. Fufu, tolong perjakamu di jaga sayang."**_

Itulah jawaban dari keluarga yang sedang menginjakkan kaki di mana tempat emaknya ngeluarin dirinya saat Eren meminta konfirmasi akan hal yang sudah terjadi dengannya.

Recon Corps Office—dimana kantor yang menyimpan jasa untuk para orangtua yang berkeinginan merubah sikap anaknya menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Kualitas mereka bukan main. Banyak anak-anak yang sudah berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derjat karenanya. Hanya saja perusahaan ini sedikit tersembunyi di takuti akan anak-anak akan menolak jika mengetahuinya. Orangtua akan menyewa pekerja yang siap mendidik anaknya. Setiap orangtua dan jasanya akan saling komunikasi dengan apa permasalahan dan penyebab anak menjadi liar, dan cara pengatasannya. Yah—untuk mendisiplinkan anak butuh kekerasan juga maka harus minta izin orangtua dulu.

Dan di kasus Rivaille yang sekarang di sewa oleh keluarga Jaeger, ia harus mengatasi anak lelaki mereka yang bernama Eren Jaeger—remaja yang mengidap candu akan game. Ia pernah dengan bahwa Eren rela bolos demi menyelesaikan game-game kesayangannya. Memang otak Eren menjadi runcing karenannya, tapi tetap saja cara Eren sepertinya sedikit salah gitu. Pada dasarnya game hanya sebagai tempat pelampiasan leha-leha, kan? Menurut Rivaille.

Dan sekarang Eren masih termenung. Sengaja termenung lebih tepatnya. Mata kelabu itu menatapnya.

Ia di awasi.

Ia di awasi.

Mamfus.

Barusan kilat dewa menyambar.

Oh—di tatap begitu lahi.

Eren mau pipis. Toyong.

Ini jam istirahat kedua, kenapa wali kelasnya masih duduk manis di atas bangku guru?

"Oi, Eren!" Dan sekarang, tepukan sayang dari seseorang langsung membuyarkan kengerian Eren sejenak. "Melamun aja, kenapa?"

"Ouch, nepuknya jangan berlebihan, Jean!" Respon Eren sambil memegangi pundaknya yang perih.

"Pundakmu kecil. Dasar kurang gizi."

"Bodo amat."

"Cemilan game aja gak bakal memenuhi porsi hidupmu, Ren."

"Wow."

"Hayoo umur lu pendek, Ren."

**KETAAAAK! **Bengkak deh kaki Jean.

"Aduh, Eren. Kasian Jeannya entar tulang kakinya rapuh." Armin yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Eren dengan tangannya yang asik mengukir rumus X dan Y sepertinya agak risih dengan perilaku dua sejoli ini.

"Peduli amat, Min. Dianya yang cari masalah."

"Jean kan kapten bola. Entar masa depannya hancur gara-gara kamu, gimana?"

Krik.

"ORANG KAYAK LU PUNYA TUJUAN HIDDUP?!"

Eren bangkit dengan muka o'on. Menunjuk-nunjuk yang menjadi topic pembicaraan. Matanya berlinangkan air mata. Bukannya ia sedih. Tapi menahan pipis saking lucunya. Apanya yang lucu? Jean punya cita-cita? Itu fenomena luar biasa untuk pemuda Eren Jaeger.

"KAMFRET! SIRIK GITU?! DARI PADA LU YANG JALAN HIDUPNYA GAK JELAS!"

"Sudah…Sudaahh…."

Dan Armin dengan (terpaksa) sukarela untuk menjadi penengah adu tinju dari dua cucu Adam yang sudah saling menarik kerah baju satu sama lain. "_Sir_ Rivaille ada di depan. Kalian cari mati aja kalau berkelahi kayak begini di depannya."

Kalimat Armin menyadarkan mereka. Perlahan mereka lepaskan tangan dari kerah baju masing-masing dengan bersamaan mereka menoleh ke arah lain asalkan mereka kita melakukan kontak mata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Sir _Rivaille kenapa ada di sini? Tumben sekali."

"Kau benar, Jean. Bahkan tidak pernah semenjak saat ia pertama kali jadi guru kelas kita."

"Menurut mu gimana, Ren?"

Ngek.

"Ga—Gak tau! Ahahahaha…."

. . . . .

"Serius..Sumpah!" Eren mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sehingga membentuk huruf 'V' dengan maksud damai.

. . . . . .

"Udah deh! Kenapa mandangnya gitu…Hahahaha….."

"Habis gelagatmu ter—"

"Eh, Armin! Tadi aku mendengar teriakanmu. Kau di apakan tadi?!"

Abaikan Jean, abaikan—itulah pikiran Eren sekarang ini.

"Eh…Ta—ta—tadi…."

"Eeehh?"

"Miss Hanji mempresentasikan lukisan Titan _favorite_nya."

"Lukisan _favorite_?" Eren menaikan alis setelah mendengar jawaban Connie yang sedang curi-curi dengar percakapan mereka di bangku sebelah.

"Ho'oh. Ngeri sumpah. Jean sampai berbusa."

"DIAM!"

"SERIUSAN? KOK TIDAK DI JEPRET BUAT DI ABADIKAN?!"

**BAM—**bukit pun nongol di jidat Eren.

"Emang ngeri, Ren. Tadi kita di suruh melukis sama dia. Melukis tuh monster. Mana lukisannya tadi cuma kepala sehingga terpampang mantap deh tu gigi menganga plus komedonya. Busuknya nafasnya sampai sini. Padahal lukisan gak bisa bernafas. Ajaib kan?" Jelas Connie yang sekarang malah menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya yang lain.

"Ternyata miss Hanji guru keterampilan yaa?"

"Baru tahu, Ren?"

"Gitulah, Jean. Aku pikir guru Biologi. Lihat aja penampilannya pakai baju _lab _begitu."

"Dia juga ngajar Biologi."

Heh.

"Tapi tidak untuk kelas kita. Jadi selamat lah."

"Selamat gimana, Jean?" Tanya Eren yang sekarang sedang menggeliatkan tangannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Masih mending kita yang di beri figuran titan atau lukisannya atau foto-fotonya atau sanak keluarga lainnya. Kalau sudah berurusan Biologi dengan dia, siapin duit buat ke apotik. Atau pesan duluan satu kamar di rumah sakit."

"Oaalaahh…Kok gitu—"

"Oi, Jaeger! Kau diam-diam membuka PSP mu?!"

_Shit—_Ketahuan bos!

"Bawa kemari!"

Eren yang barusan curi-curi kesempatan buat ngidupin PSP nya harus berakhir tragis sekarang. Padahal ada tameng yang melindungilah loh. Tuh, tasnya besar, panjang, lebar. Di asah tiap harikah manik kelabu yang mulia wali kelas?

Eren segera berjalan menuju meja guru, tempat dimana wali kelas—alias jasa yang di sewa untuk mendidiknya dan dengan berat hatinya ia mengarahkan PSP ke manusia di depan mata. Kalau kelas banjir, jangan salahin Eren yaa.. Janga….

"Mulai sekarang, PSP ini ada di tanganku."

_**ALGKJVAOSASHGVS AALGJLSAJGLVSA SA VALGJALGJLSAJB AILAHGLAEWAPOV AHBOASGOAIJGIODSJAOAJOAOSJD VAOIAOGAOIS!**_

Maaf, barusan Eren mengabsen teman-temannya di kebun binatang.

"Tapi, _Sir_..!"

"Aku di bayar untuk mendisiplinkanmu, bocah. Diam dan menurut."

"Uhhh…..Ta—Tapi—!"

"Aku tidak ingin kesal sekarang, Eren! Berikan!"

"Sa—saya janji gak bakal mainin di kelas! Cuma hari Sabtu Minggu aja!"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai janji palsumu."

"Plis, _Sir_! Cuma ini kekasih tersayang yang saya miliki sekarang!"

. . . . .

"Hooh…Kekasih tersayang?"

"Heh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tekuknya tertarik.

Wajahnya mendekat.

Matanya bulat, seperti bola pimpong.

Semua pasang mata menghadap kea rah mereka.

Bagus…Bagus…..

Wali kelas yang sedang **MENCIUM** anak didiknya di dalam **KELAS**.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

CHHAAPPTTERR EEMPPATT KELAARRRRR!

AAKHIRRNYAAAAAAAAAA! /ngambang/

Buat yang menunggu—maaf sekali lagi karena sebelumnya saya pernah melanjuti ni FF dan batre Laptop langsung drop. Terus pas mau di isi, charger dengan misteriusnya gak berfungsi. Mau di pindahin ke flashdisk malah gak bisa buka dokumen di buatnya.

Dan sejak itu, saya down buat ngelanjutin ni FF. Makanya banyak FF oneshot yang saya buat sebelum ni chapter 4 kelas kan?

Dan maaf saya tidak chek typo. Cuma sekilas. Kacamata saya lagi bertamasya jadi mata saya pedih ini natapin monitor 8'DDD

Demikian isi hati yang saya ludahkan, mohon maaf terdapat kesalahan dan kekhilafan.

Oh yaa, maaf I-phone 20 itu saya contek-contek di Meme. Sekaligus kan keren aja Rivaille kalau punya. Lel. Soal sakunya, saya serahkan dengan imajinasi masing-masing.

Toh, ni sebuah FF hal yang tidak mungkin bisa saja menjadi mungkin. Cukup.

DAN BUAT REVIEW DARI CHAP 1-3,

**Ryuusaki Shinju Kim Arlein 17 Sachi Ereri LonelyPetals Lightmaycry Annpyon sessho ryu Nai-sama Kunougi Haruka Saint-Chimaira Fujoshi Ren Hasegawa NanahoYuzurin Nai-sama Lightmaycry Azure'czar Adelia-chan Fujoshi Ren Yano Akiga KurosawaAlice saya**

saya menyebutkan dari ch.1-3. kemungkinan untuk membalas ripiw anda tak mendukung 8')

Membuktikan bahwa saya sangat terima kasih sekali 8/3 #TEBARPOMPOM

DAN PARA SILLENT READER DI DEPAN MONITOR ZANAAHH

TERIIMAA KASSIIHHHH BANYAAKKSS :'DDDDD

SILAHKAN REVIEW LAGI JIKA SUDI!

-Ourie


End file.
